Liés par le sang
by Serleena
Summary: Homonculus et humains sont deux espèces différentes. Pourtant il y a déjà un hybride ... un seul ?
1. Docteur maboul

**Voilà, je remets une histoire. Cette fois, il va arriver un drôle de truc à un des persos ... quelque chose qui va changer sa vie à jamais.**

**Persos FMA pas à moi, et ce pour toute la fic. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L' immortalité. Le rêve de beaucoup d'hommes dans le monde de l'alchimie. Un rêve peut-être accessible grâce à la pierre philosophale. Mais n'est pas qui veut qui peut la créer, surtout parce qu'elle demande des ingrédients bien particuliers. Des vies humaines ... et il faut également avoir un bon niveau en alchimie pour tenter une pareille expérience. Donc ce n'est pas à la portée du premier alchimiste venu. Alors, un docteur a décidé de trouver l'immortalité d'une autre manière. Il sait, il connaît l'existence de ces êtres que l'on dit incomplets, mais qui pourtant sont supérieurs aux humains.

Et qui sont immortels. Alors il a vu là le moyen d'y accéder. Ces créatures, que l'on nomme homonculus, ce scientifique a décidé de les étudier. Il a tenté d'en capturer un, plusieurs fois, mais les personnes qu'il a engagées pour ça se sont faites tuer à toutes les tentatives. Ces homonculus étaient trop forts pour lui, un trop gros morceau. Et puis ... il a découvert un autre type d'humain. Un qui représente ce qui lui-même cherche à devenir.

Une personne mi-homonculus mi-humaine. La solution. Cet être, il le lui faut, à n'importe quel prix. La clé de l'immortalité est en lui. Il l'a découvert en faisant des recherches historiques sur une ville de taille moyenne, à côté de Central. Depuis cinq siècles cette créature vit là-bas. Cinq cents ans ... et toujours jeune. C'est décidé, il va l'enlever et tenter de percer le secret de sa vie éternelle. Il va entreprendre une expérience d'un genre nouveau.

Jusqu'à présent, homonculus et humains sont séparés, mais désormais, les deux espèces seront liées à jamais. Elles le sont déjà par le biais de cet hybride.Maintenant, voyons comment ce scientifique va-t-il jouer avec la vie, comme tant de ses confrères.

* * *

" Alors c'est ici ?"

" Ouais. Le manoir Ludlow ... là où vit une fille qui a cinq siècles de vécu derrière elle. T'imagine un peu ?"

" Elle a dû trouver le temps long."

Les personnes qui discutaient ainsi sortirent d'un fourgon, et se rendirent vers l'entrée du manoir. La grille était ouverte. Nos quatre zigomars arpentaient à présent la longue allée qui menait à la porte de bois épaisse. L'un d'eux frappa et attendit. Pas de réponse.

" Manquerait plus qu'elle soit pas là." fit un gars.

" On va vérifier ça tout de suite."

Il prit une pince et commença à crocheter la serrure. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le manoir. Un des types retint un sifflement admiratif. L'endroit était chic mais accueillant. Les meubles de style ancien apportaient une touche solennelle, et les nombreuses photos souriantes ainsi que quelques peintures mettaient rapidement à l'aise.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le hall, un sifflement retentit.

" WAOH ! " cria un des gars.

Un poignard venait de se ficher à tout juste un centimète de son oeil. Ils entendirent courir, et eurent tout juste le temps de voir quelque chose de noir leur foncer dessus. L'instant d'après ils étaient par terre.

" Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ?" demanda une voix autoritaire.

Un des types tourna la tête, pour voir une adolescente étrangement vêtue : des habits courts en cuir noir, une brassière et une jupe-short, des pieds nus entourés d'une chevillère, des mitaines recouvrant pratiquement tout le bras ... vraiment pas courant.

Soraya Ludlow, demi-homonculus de son état se tenait devant les visiteurs un sabre en main. Les types se relevèrent. L'un d'eux brandit une arme. D'un coup de pied au poignet l'adolescente la fit voler. Le reste se jeta sur elle. Elle taillada les habits, ce qui calma un peu le jeu.

" Je répète ma question : qui êtes-vous et que cherchez-vous ?" dit Soraya.

" On a ordre de vous ramener." répondit un type.

Il repartit à l'attaque, et se prit le katana dans la cuisse. Le gars recula en hurlant. Soraya décida d'affronter le reste de la bande à mains nues. Elle bloqua un premier coup de poing, avant de répondre par un coup de coude à l'estomac.

On vint essayer de la ceinturer, et son assaillant se prit un vigoureux coup de pieds arrière. La demi-homonculus en renversa un autre, quand soudain elle sentit une piqûre.

" Aaah ..."

Soraya sombra dans l'inconscience. Les gars firent cercle autour d'elle.

" Eh ben ! Elle nous aura donné du fil à retordre celle-là !"

La demi-homonculus les avait en effet bien amoché. Un des types la souleva, et ils revinrent au fourgon où Soraya fut ligotée et entreposée dans une cage. Le quatuor rentra au laboratoire du scientifique.

* * *

" Ouh mais dans quel état vous êtes !" fit ce dernier en découvrant ses employés en lambeaux.

" Oui ... ça elle nous a bien amoché."

" Bien, suivez-moi avec elle."

La cage contenant Soraya toujours endormie fut amenée dans une grande salle, remplie de tubes, de fioles et d'accessoires scientifiques. La demi-homonculus fut pour sa part attachée à une table. Puis le docteur resta seul avec elle.

" Dire que j'ai sous les yeux cinq cent ans d'existence. Vraiment fascinant. Je n'ai pas pu avoir de vrai homonculus, je me demande ce qui la différencie d'eux." dit-il.

Hormis sa tenue vestimentaire, Soraya avait l'air tout à fait normale. Ses cheveux étaient châtains et non pas noirs comme ses cousins. Ses yeux étaient marrons et avec une pupille ronde. Enfin, son cercle d'ourobouros était incomplet : situé en bas du dos sur le tracé de la colonne vertébrale, il manquait l'étoile et il était moins rouge. Il faisait même penser à une tache de naissance. Mais pour se rendre compte de ces différences, il aurait fallu que le docteur puisse d'abord examiner un homonculus.

" Bien ! Nous allons commencer par une petite analyse."

Le scientifique commença à s'affairer. Pèrs d'une demi-heure plus tard, Soraya reprit connaissance.

" _Mais où est-ce que je suis moi ? _" se demanda-t-elle.

L'adolescente remarqua vite qu'elle était ligotée. Voilà autre chose.

" Ah tu es réveillée ?" entendit-elle.

La demi-homonculus vit s'approcher un homme d'une trentaine d'années en blouse blanche.

" C'est vous qui m'avez fait amenée ici ?" demanda Soraya.

" En effet, je suis le docteur Yakitori, enchanté."

" Moi pas. Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ?" reprit l'adolescente.

" Je veux connaître votre secret. Qu'est-ce qui fait que vous et les homonculus puissiez vivre si longtemps. Et j'irais jusqu'à vous dépecer s'il le faut." répondit Yakitori.

" Vous au moins vous êtes clair. Bon sang, faut toujours que j'attire les dingues de service !"

Soraya agrippa alors la table. Des éclairs parcoururent ses liens, qui cassèrent. Et pendant qu'elle y était elle flanqua un coup de poing au docteur maboul. Ce dernier recula sous la douleur, et la demi-homonculus fila. Yakitori se rendit au fonds de la pièce en se tenant le nez. Là, il abaissa un levier, et une alarme retentit.

" La fille s'est échappée, rattrapez-la !" ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Les hommes qui avaient capturé Soraya filèrent à sa recherche.

* * *

La demi-homonculus s'était cachée dans le laboratoire. Elle découvrit alors plusieurs expériences ratées, des fusions d'animaux, d'humains avec des animaux, et des objets avec un sceau de sang.

" _Ce type est complètement malade. Je vois ce qu'il me reste à faire._" se dit Soraya.

Depuis la pièce où elle se trouvait, elle entendit des bruits de courses. L'ado patienta un instant, puis ouvrit brutalement la porte. Les gens derrière la prirent de plein fouet, et certain furent assommés. Devinant que leur cible se trouvait là, le reste de la bande entra. Mais Soraya les attendait. En deux coups de cuillère à pot elle les mit hors-course. Tout à coup elle vit une seringue.

" Oh non pas cette fois !" dit-elle.

La demi-homonculus arrêta le poignet tenant l'objet, et le broya. Un coup à la tête fit ensuite taire le malheureux. Soraya sortit de la pièce.

" Là ! La voilà !" entendit-elle.

" Bon : j'ai été gentille jusque là, maintenant j'emploie les grands moyens." avertit-elle.

Sur ce, l'adolescente frappa dans ses mains. Puis elle les posa au sol. Une main en jaillit qui alla percuter le personnel du laboratoire. Etant fille d'une humaine, elle avait la possibilité de pratiquer l'alchimie. Et avec le temps, de le faire sans cercle. Soraya posa une main sur un mur, et le fit s'écrouler. Arès quoi, elle s'occupa de trouver un téléphone. Là, elle contacta les militaires pour leur dire de venir au plus vite. Par chance, l'adresse du laboratoire était affichée sur un mur, avec quelques autres. Ceci fait, l'ado décida de leur montrer un peu son potentiel.

Yakitori, qui venait de faire soigner son nez blessé, sentit des secousses au sol. L'instant d'après, le mur en face de lui s'effondrait. Soraya était juste derrière. Un nouveau clappement de main mit la pièce en pagaille. Elle s'avança parmi les débris, et saisit le scientifique par le col qu'elle souleva sans effort.

" Que les choses soit claires : je ne suis pas un cobaye de laboratoire." dit-elle.

" Pour moi vous n'êtes pas humaine, vous pouvez donc être un objet d'études." répliqua le doc.

Cette mauvaise réponse valut à son dos une rude bise avec le mur. Soraya sortit de la salle. Les militaires n'allaient pas tarder, mieux valait qu'ils ne la trouvent pas ici. La demi-homonculus profita de la panique et du désordre qu'elle avait créés pour se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Ou plutôt pour en faire une. Elle entendit soudain des bruits de moteurs. Les militaires. Soraya alla se poster en hauteur pour assister au débarquement.

* * *

" Eh bien ! Il semblerait que cet homme s'adonnait à des recherches illégales." fit le commandant de cette unité.

" On l'a retrouvé inconscient, chef." annonça un soldat.

" Tant mieux, ça facilitera notre tâche."

" Et que fait-on de son matériel ?"

" Faites le tri et voyez ce que l'on peut conserver. Dispatchez ensuite le tout là où vous pourrez, selon ce que vous aurez trouvé."

Le soldat fit le salut, et partit exécuter les ordre. Les biens matériels de Yakitori fut donc triés, classés, et déposés dans des caisses. Certains iraient dans des laboratoires militaires, d'autres dans des hôpitaux. Soraya les regarda faire un moment. Puis jugeant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici elle décida de rentrer.

D'après ce qu'elle constata, elle se trouvait à mi-chemin entre Central et Alleyville, où elle résidait. Mais ça faisait tout de même une trotte.

" _Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. Allez ce n'est pas insurmontable._" pensa-t-elle.

Soraya s'en alla. Vu ce qu'elle était, elle se fatiguait moins vite qu'un humain ordinaire. Après une heure de marche, la demi-homonculus aperçut enfin son manoir. Elle entra et referma la grille. Une fois chez elle, Soraya entreprit de faire un peu de ménage. La bagarre avait laissé des traces. Tout en rangeant et balayant, elle réfléchissait.

" _Ce type avait l'air de connaître ma vraie nature. Ca devient de plus en plus difficile à cacher. Combien de temps encore, avant que ça ne soit les militaires qui me tombent dessus ? _"

Et combien de temps, avant que ces idiots ne veuillent créer d'autres demi-homonculus ? Soraya savait par sa mère que la grossesse avait faillit la tuer. Elle avait été très malade pendant près de la moitié du temps. Ca avait même étonné tout le monde que l'enfant naisse en bonne santé, et que la mère survive.

" _Je suppose que c'est dû au mélange du sang. La première fois a été comme on dit la chance du débutant, mais d'autres essais pourraient tuer des innnocents._"

Si seulement les hommes n'étaient pas si idiots ! Qu'est-ce qui leur passait par la tête quand ils décidaient de jouer à Dieu ? Ils ne pouvaient donc pas envisager les conséquences de leurs actes ? Soraya soupira, et alla ranger balai et pelle. Que pouvait-elle bien faire contre l'avidité humaine ainsi que son orgueil ?

" Doucement avec ces caisses ! Elles iront à l'hôpital militaires, c'est assez fragile ce qu'elles contiennent !" fit un soldat.

Le tri du côté du laboratoire s'effectuait encore. Des caisses furent entreposées dans un camion, qui une fois plein alla en direction de l'hôpital. Avec dans l'une d'entre elles, quelque chose qui allait changer la vie d'une personne à jamais.


	2. Sang neuf

**Waaah les vacances c'est terrible pour un auteur. Tout le monde y part, les reviews aussi ... pfff. Bref, j'espère qu'il y aura un petit plus d emonde pour lire ma fic. Merci à ceux qui ont lu, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

La voiture noire zigzaguait sur la route, tentant tant bien que mal de rester dans le sillage d'une autre située devant.

" Ces saletés de clébards bleus nous rattrapent !" dit un type dans la voitures à l'avant.

" T'inquiète je connais la route. On va bientôt arriver à l'endroit de notre salut." répondit le chauffeur du véhicule.

" Tenez bon on les tient presque !" fit le colonel Mustang.

Notre colonel national est comme on s'en doute dans le deuxième véhicule. Lui et son unité sont à la poursuite d'une bande de voleurs qui depuis trois mois agace les autorités et exaspère la population. Lui et ses subordonnés ont enfin découvert leur planque, avec tout le butin. Mais les voleurs ont trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir.

Roy était donc à leur trousses, mais dans un autre véhicule que celui de ses fidèles subordonnés. Ceux-là sont juste derrière lui, peinant à les suivre. S'il n'y avait pas tant de virages, Mustang aurait pu utiliser son alchimie. Ou. même essayer de tirer dans les pneus. Enfin ... s'il avait la dextérité de son lieutenant.

Il devait donc se contenter de cette course-poursuite, qui au passage commençait à lui donner mal au coeur. Le soldat qui conduisait était un vrai cascadeur, mais au moins il ne risquait pas de perdre les fuyards.

Roy se cramponna comme il put lors d'un virage brutal. Il remarque alors qu'ils ont l'air d'être dans une ligne droite. Voilà qui pourrait être l'occasion. Il enfila ses gants et descendit la vitre. Là, il ne lui restait plus qu'à viser. Mais soudain ... c'est l'embardée. Le véhicule de devant a opéré un brusque virage, que le soldat n'a pas pu suivre. Il tenta malgré tout d'éviter la boutique en face. Trop tard. La voiture s'encastra dans la devanture.

A l'arrière, le reste de l'équipe vit l'accident comme dans un mauvais film. Riza pila et sortit en vitesse. Tous se précipitèrent à sa suite sur les lieux de l'accident. Le chauffeur a la tête qui repose sur le volant. Un autre militaire derrière est inconscient. Mustang lui, a carrément été éjecté du véhicule. Le lieutenant l'aperçut soudain, allongé pas loin. Elle se rua vers lui. Les beaux yeux noirs étaient fermés, et il avait la tête en sang.

" ROY ! Est-ce que tu m'entends s'il te plaît réponds-moi !" s'écrie-t-elle.

Dans son affolement, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle venait de le tutoyer. Certes ils étaient en couple à présent, mais sur le lieu du travail le vouvoiement reste de mise. Havoc appella pour que quelqu'un contacte une ambulance. Riza, déjà les larmes aux yeux, suppliait son colonel de revenir à lui. Elle savait pourtant, que vu la violence du choc il allait restait inconscient un moment.

Tout ce qu'elle et ses collègues pouvaient faire, c'était attendre que l'ambulance arrive.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les bandaits étaient fiers d'avoir semé leurs poursuivants.

" Z'avez vu un peu le plongeon de la voiture ? Du grand art !"

" Ouais. Je vous avez dit qu'on les sèmerait sans problème. Je suis pas le roi du volant pour rien."

" T'es le meilleur Zib !"

Des éclats de rire suivirent cette remarque. Revenons donc du côté des militaires. Après quelques minutes d'attente qui parurent des heures aux soldats, l'ambulance est enfin là. Les infirmiers chargèrent le brun sur une civière, ainsi que les autres quand même, et la civière dans l'ambulance. Riza la regarda partir le coeur serré par l'angoisse. Puis elle décida de se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital.

Tous ses collègues la suivirent. Riza conduisait à tombeaux ouverts ( ouh le mauvais jeu de mots ). Ce fut ensuite un raz-de-marée qui déboula et se jeta sur la pauvre réceptionniste. En un geste défensif cette dernière leva son bloc-notes devant sa bouche. C'est qu'ils pouvaient la mordre.

" Le colonel Mustang s'il vous plaît !" dirent-ils en même temps.

Il fallut bien cinq secondes avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Elle consulta ensuite un registre.

" Il vient d'être admis aux urgences. Veuillez patienter je vous prie." annonça-t-elle.

Les soldats aussi mirent un instant à réagir. Serait-ce contagieux cette lenteur soudaine ? Bref ils allèrent s'effondrer de concert sur un banc. Pendant un long moment ils restèrent ainsi prostrés, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient sous les ordres de Roy, ils l'avaient toujours vu se sortir des situations les plus extrêmes. Alors penser qu'il puisse ne pas réchapper d'un bête accident de voiture, ça leur semblait si ... tellement ... pas normal en fait.

* * *

Au bout de trois heures, Havoc avait déjà fumé un paquet et demi de cigarettes, Falman allait laisser ses empreintes au sol à force de marcher en long, Breda semblait atteint de la maladie la vache folle tant ses jambes tremblaient, Fuery ne savait plus comment se tenir et Hawkeye se rongeait les ongles en plus d'harceler tout ce qui portait une blouse blanche. Enfin, un médecin se présenta à eux. Naturellement Riza se jeta sur lui.

" Vous êtes ses proches ?" demanda le docteur.

" Oui." répondit Riza sans hésiter.

Un éclair de septicisme passa dans les yeux du médecin. Néanmoins, il consentit à leur donner des nouvelles du blessé.

" Je ne vous cache pas qu'il est dans un état critique. Nous lui avons fait une transfusion sanguine, et soigné tout ce que l'on pouvait. Mais il est toujours dans le coma."

Riza mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Non ... il n'allait tout de même pas ... elle refusait d'y croire. Elle demanda si on pouvait le voir. Le médecin accéda à sa requête, mais précisa qu'ils devraient y aller à tour de rôle. Après leur avoir indiqué la chambre, il les laissa. Le groupe se rendit vers la chambre où reposait leur supérieur.

" Allez-y lieutenant." fit Kain Fuery.

" Oh mais ..." dit Riza.

" Mais si, nous on peut attendre encore un peu." sourit Havoc.

Hawkeye leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Puis entra dans la chambre. Roy reposait sur son lit les yeux clos. Sa tête était entourée de bandages, et il avait quelques pansements ici et là. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Mais soudain, Roy fut pris de violentes convulsions.

" Roy ?" dit-elle incertaine.

" AAARH ... GAAAH!"

" UN MEDECIN VITE !" cria-t-elle.

Au-dehors, ses collègues la virent sortir en trombe de la chambre. Le lieutenant criait pour qu'un toubib vienne. Ils regardèrent dans la chambre pour découvrir le colonel s'agiter dans tous les sens comme un dément, le tout en criant de douleur. Une équipe médicale accourut bientôt au chevet du patient.

" Bleuârg !"

" Il crache du sang ..." fit un médecin.

Tétanisés, les militaires ne purent que les regarder tenter de calmer leur supérieur. Instinctivement, Riza aggripa les poignets de Breda et Havoc à coté d'elle.

" Ne meurs pas ... je t'en supplie ne meurs pas ..." gémit-elle, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Les aide-soignants furent obligés de l'attacher. Malgré cela, Roy se cambra, et tira tant qu'il put sur ses liens.

" WAAAH AAAAH !"

" Son coeur est anormalement rapide !" fit le médecin.

" Pareil pour son pouls !" ajouta un homme.

" Il va finir par y passer ! Il faut le calmer à tout prix !"

" RAAAARGH !"

Riza refoula ses larmes. Mustang avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir. Il cracha une flaque de sang. Rien de ce que semblait faire les médecins ne semblait pouvoir le calmer. La crise dura un bon quart d'heure. Après un ultime soubresaut, Roy retomba inerte. La scène parut se figer. Puis un médecin écouta le coeur. Quand il se releva il secoua la tête.

" C'est fini." annonça-t-il.

" NON ! ROY !" s'écria Riza.

* * *

Elle se précipita à son chevet.

" Me fais pas ça je t'en supplie ! Ne meurs pas t'as pas droit de mourir ! ROY !" s'exclama la jeune femme.

La jeune femme le supplia ainsi pendant trois bonnes minutes. Puis soudain, le brun inspira une bonne goulée d'air.

" Mais qu'est-ce que ..." fit le docteur.

Il revint près du patient, posa le stéthoscope sur la poitrine. Riza vit ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Le médecin était tellement étonné qu'il enleva l'appareil et posa directement l'oreille sur la poitrine.

" Il respire ! C'est incroyable !" annonça-t-il.

Des murmures étonnés parcoururent l'assemblée. Riza soupira de soulagement, laissa son front tomber sur le torse de son petit ami.

" Je ne comprends pas ... son coeur avait pourtant cessé de battre. Il était mort ..." reprit le médecin.

" Hmmm !" gémit le brun.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Roy ouvrit les yeux, achevant de suprendre son entourage. Il se redressa et observa les alentours.

" Où suis-je ?" demanda-t-il.

" Roy mon chéri, comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Riza.

" Ca va ... ca va même très bien je crois." répondit l'homme.

Elle loga sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Un peu étonné, Roy observa le tube qui partait de son bras. Le docteur le regardait bouche bée, de même que toute son équipe.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

" Mais vous ... vous ..." fit le toubib.

Mustang l'interrogea du regard. Quoi il avait un oeil en plus ? Estomaqué, le docteur mit trois bonnes minutes à se ressaisir. Il fit sortir tout le monde, enfin les militaires, et emmena Roy subir une batterie d'examen. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et cela allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait.

* * *

" Mais c'est insensé !" dit-il.

" Quoi donc ?" questionna l'alchimiste.

Le docteur l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, un air incrédule sur le visage.

" Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est inimaginable !" reprit-il.

" Ca vous ennuierait de me dire ce qui ne va pas ?" reprit le colonel.

" Mais vous n'avez plus rien !" s'exclama le toubib.

Roy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça plus rien ?

" Quand vous êtes arrivé ici, vous étiez gravement blessé. Je craignais même que vous ne surviviez pas. Vous aviez plusieurs fractures, des hémorragies internes, et même un traumatisme crânien." commença le médecin.

" Oui et ?"

" Nous vous avons fait une transfusion, soigné tout ce qu'on a pu ... et vous êtes complètement guéri ! Alors qu'il faut des jours, voire des mois, pour se rétablir d'un pareil accident ! A condition d'y survivre !"

Ce fut au tour de Mustang de rester silencieux. Effectivement c'était étrange. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, il n'aurait pas dû guérir si vite. Ce n'était pas normal. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, n'avait mal nulle part.

" Et ... vous pensez que c'est grave ?" demanda-t-il bêtement.

" Franchement non. Je dirais même que c'est tant mieux pour vous. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ça."

" Moi non plus. D'ordinaire quand je me blesse, ça guérit de la même manière que le commun des gens." avoua Roy.

" Dans ce cas je suis incapable de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Surtout que vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant trois minutes." ajouta le docteur.

" Ah bon ?" s'étonna le brun.

" Oh oui ! Et ça non plus, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de s'en remettre, sans mauvais jeu de mot."

Quoi qu'il en soit, Mustang n'avait plus de raison de rester dans cet hôpital. C'est donc sous les yeux ébahis du personnel médical ayant assisté à sa crise, qu'il repartit en compagnie de ses subordonnés. Eux non plus ne comprenaient pas, mais ils étaient tellement soulagés de le savoir en bonne santé qu'ils n'y pensèrent plus. Riza se cramponnait à son homme comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'envole.

* * *

" Si tu savais la peur que j'ai eue quand tu as fait cette crise ..." lui dit-elle le soir venu.

Roy l'avait invitée chez lui. Pour le moment, ils étaient sur le canapé. Mustang tenait une tasse de café, perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain le téléphone les fit sursauter.

" Allô ?" dit Roy.

" Enfin te voilà ! J'ai passé la journée à essayer de te joindre !"

" Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'étonna le colonel.

" A toi de me le dire ! Tu va bien ?" répondit Soraya.

Roy ferma les yeux en souriant. Sa mère adoptive avait toujours le don de deviner s'il lui était arrivé un gros problème.

" Tout va bien. J'étais en mission c'est tout." dit-il.

" Et tu n'as pas été blessé ?"

" ... non."

" Hmmm ... tu viendra me dire en face, mon fils."

Roy retint un sopir. S'il l'avait en face, il ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Mais pour l'instant, il se contenta de la rassurer. Quand il eut terminé, il retourna auprès de Riza.

" Soraya je suppose." dit-elle avec un sourire.

" Bingo."

Le lieutenant sourit de nouveau. Elle connaissait la véritable nature de la mère de Roy, celle-ci la lui ayant révélé lors de leur première rencontre. Quelque temps plus tard, ce fut au tour du reste de l'équipe de le découvrir, par l'intermédiaire d'Edward. La confiance étant de mise dans le groupe, ils gardaient le silence là-dessus. Le brun se laissa tomber sur le canapé, après avoir posé sa tasse, et enlaça Riza. Il laissa son regard se perdre au plafonds.

Les paroles du médecin dansaient la samba dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il guérisse si vite ?


	3. Petites bizarreries

**Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec notre colonel ? Et qu'y a-t-il de nouveau chez lui ? Merci à ceux qui lisent, et bonne lecture **

* * *

Le jour suivant, Roy allait constater quelques petites étrangetés. La première fut quand après s'être levé et avoir déjeuné, il revint dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il avait en effet du mal à fermer la chemise de son uniforme.

" _J'aurais quand même pas grossi en une nuit ?_" se demanda-t-il.

Il arriva tout même à la fermer, mais se sentait mal à l'aise. Etrange ... mais ce fut vite oublié. La journée était déjà ensoleillée, et promettait une belle chaleur. Le colonel se rendit donc à son Q.G. Naturellement, son lieutenant fut la première à l'accueillir.

" Bonjour colonel. Vous vous rappelez qu'aujourd'hui c'est le grand triage de nos dossiers ?" dit-elle.

" Et vous, vous rappelez que je sors juste de l'hosto ? Par conséquent les efforts sont à resteindre." rétorqua Mustang.

" A d'autres, vous êtes en pleine forme. Suivez-moi c'est par ici."

" Groumph ! "

Les autres étaient déjà à pied d'oeuvre dans la pièce voisine, en train de déplacer des cartons ou de les vider. Roy soupira, et alla lui aussi attraper un carton. Ou plutôt trois, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner la galerie. Déjà qu'ils trouvaient qu'un seul c'était lourd ... Mais quand il se redressa et s'étira après les avoir les déposer, il entendit un curieux bruit.

" Ouah !" s'exclama-t-il.

Tous les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Leur supérieur regardait sa chemise complètement ouverte. Tous les boutons venaient en effet de sauter. Riza ne put réprimer un sourire appréciateur devant le spectacle.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?" reprit Mustang en regardant son vêtement.

" Il semblerait que votre chemise aie craqué colonel. Sous l'impulsion d'une grande force apparemment." répondit Havoc, accoudé à un carton.

" Ca je vois oui. Mais tout de même, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Bon je file voir si j'en trouve une autre."

Il remit sa veste bleue, et fila dans l'aile où l'on s'occupait du linge. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui donne une nouvelle chemise.

* * *

" Nous n'en avons plus, par contre nous devons avoir des t-shirts noirs. Suivez-moi colonel." répondit une femme.

Elle le fit entrer dans une autre pièce. Roy ôta sa veste et la chemise bonne à jeter. C'est alors qu'il aperçut son reflet. Surpris par ce qu'il y voyait, il baissa la tête vers lui. Mais non ... le miroir disait bien la vérité.

" _OO ! J'ai pas fait de musculation pendant mon sommeil pourtant._" se dit-il.

Assez étonné, mais également flatté, Mustang observa sa musculature qui semblait s'être bien développée tout d'un coup. Il devait bien égaler Havoc, qui était certainement le plus musclé dans l'équipe.

" _C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment est-ce arrivé ?_" se demanda-t-il.

" Voilà j'ai trouvé !" annonça la soldate derrière.

Roy se retourna, et la vit marquer un temps d'arrêt. Pour ne pas dire un arrêt sur image. Le beau brun s'avança, et prit le t-shirt qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

" Merci." dit-il doucement.

Le son de sa voix sembla tirer sa consoeur de sa transe admirative.

" Je ... je vous en prie."

Roy enfila le t-shirt, qui le moulait presque comme une seconde peau. Il quitta la pièce, à la déception de celles qui s'y trouvaient. Mustang revint donc à son bureau. Riza tilta en le découvrant.

" _C'est moi ou est plus musclé qu'avant ?_" se dit-elle.

Muscles ou pas, il fallait bien continuer son travail. Le triage dura toute la matinée, au bout de laquelle les militaires sortirent tout esquintés. Chacun se plaignaient de douleurs diverses : dos, épaules, bras etc.

" _C'est bizarre ... moi je n'ai mal nulle part et je ne suis tout juste fatigué._" songea Roy.

* * *

Durant l'après-midi, les militaires avaient un entraînement au combat. C'est là que notre alchimiste enflammé allait découvrir une autre nouveauté. L'adversaire qu'il avait pour son simulacre de combat était ... taillé façon armoire, pour ne pas dire coffre-fort. Mustang se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

L'autre en face ricanait, ravi sans doute de pouvoir taper sur un supérieur à priori plus faible.

Un premier coup parti, que le brun évita. En vint un autre, qui n'atteint pas non plus son but. Agacé ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre, le colosse enchaîna alors plus rapidement ses attaques. En vain. Le noiraud décida alors de répliquer, ert lui envoya un coup de pieds qui l'envoya bouler presque hors des tapis. Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention autour de lui. Vu la distance, personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Et surtout pas le responsable. Son adversaire se releva, et chargea comme un buffle qui aurait chopé une colique. Roy exécuta alors un formidable salto avant et passa au-dessus de lui.

" Wow !" commenta-t-il.

" Attends un peu espèce de !"

Régissant d'instinct, Roy saisit son adversaire au col d'une main, et de l'autre à la ceinture et le souleva littéralement au-dessus de lui. Les autres militaires présents s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder. Comment avait-il fait pour soulever un poids pareil ? Le colosse se releva, vraiment énervé.

" Hé du calme mon vieux, on est là pour s'entraîner d'accord ?" rappela Mustang.

Peine perdue. Le soldat se mit à balancer divers coups, que le brun évita avec une agilité qu'il n'aurait pas cru posséder. Il attrapa même le poignet de son adversaire et le tordit.

" Bon ça suffit maintenant !" fit Mustang.

Rien à faire. L'autre ne serait satisfait que lorsqu'il aurait réussi à le frapper. Seulement ... le brun commençait à s'agacer lui aussi. Il lui envoya un rude coup de pieds au buste qui comme la fois précédente l'envoya anormalement loin. Puis Roy bondit, franchissant d'un saut phénoménal la distance qui les séparait. Il atterrit à califourchon et serra le cou de son adversaire. L'autre commença à étouffer. Il tenta de se libérer, mais le brun bloqua successivement ses coups sans desserrer sa prise.

" Dis donc l'ami ! Je te rappelle que non seulement t'as affaire à un supérieur hiérarchique, mais qu'en plus cet affrontement est censé être amical !" dit-il les yeux flamboyants.

Il serra davantage, provoquant des râles d'étouffement cher l'autre.

" Colonel arrêtez vous allez le tuer !" intervint Breda.

Mustang sembla alors redescendre sur terre, et relâcha brusquement son adversaire qui toussa. Roy recula, surpris parce qu'il venait de faire. Et pas seulement lui : tous les gens présents le regardaient sourcils froncés. Il était clair que ce qu'il avait fait dépassait l'entendement. Le colonel décida d'arrêter là son entraînement. Il sortit assez rapidement de la salle d'entraînement.

" Eh ben ! Il est plus qu'en forme notre colonel !" fit Havoc.

* * *

Dehors, Roy marchait à vive allure.

" _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? D'abord cette guérison-miracle, puis mes muscles qui se développent d'un coup, et maintenant cette nouvelle manière de se battre. _" se demanda-t-il en regardant ses mains.

C'était vraiment bizarre. Ca dépassait le bizarre ordinaire même. Il revint au bureau, encore désert, ses subordonnés étant toujours en entraînement. Le colonel s'assit, encore perturbé par les derniers évènements. Mais le plus étrange était encore à venir. Comme il avait quelques dossiers en retard, il décida de les traitrer en espérant que ça lui changerait les idées. Mais quand il en attrapa un, il fit tomber le vase sur le coin du bureau. En plus d'autres dossiers.

" Et merde !"

Il se leva et fit le tour pour ramasser les rapports. Et ...

" Aïe !"

Une coupure. Roy porta automatiquement le doigt à sa bouche. Au moment où il le regarda encore, il constata que sa blessure avait disparu.

" C'est nouveau ça !"

Pris d'un doute, il attrapa un large morceau de verre et s'entailla le milieu de la main. Il grimaça, mais s'attendait à une douleur plus vive. Le brun observa le sang couler. Ses yeux s'agrandirent ensuite sous la surprise : la plaie se refermait déjà. En quelques secondes la blessure avait disparu sans laisser de cicatrice. Là Roy se dit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème.

Mais quoi ? Et comment ? Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il soit devenu ainsi après un accident grave certes, mais somme toute normal ? De plus il avait été dans le coma. Et même si cela avait été bref, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment son organisme aurait pu changer à ce point. Si les accidents rendaient plus forts ça se saurait.

Roy resta un moment à regarder sa main guérie. Ce fut l'arrivée de ses subordonnés qui le tira de sa réflexion. Le colonel acheva de ramasser les dossiers, puis jeta tous les bouts de verres. Par contre il évita soigneusement de regarder ses hommes. Il avait déjà assez affaire avec lui-même. A la fin de la journée, tourneboulé par ce qui lui arrivait, Mustang se rendit à l'hôpital militaire faire un examen.

" Hmm ... tout semble normal colonel. Vous avez ressenti un symptôme quelconque ?" demanda le médecin qui le reçut.

" Non ... c'est simplement pour vérifier." répondit le brun en se rhabillant.

Comment lui expliquer sa soudaine force, son agilité supérieure et son don soudain à guérir en quelques secondes ? Le soldat quitta l'hôpital sans avoir plus de réponses. Perdu dans ses pensées, il traversa la route sans regarder. Tout ce qu'il entendit ensuite fut un crissement de pneus. Il roula sur le capot et fissura le pare-brise avant de retomber.

Puis ce fut la douleur. Mais brève. Roy se releva sonné.

" Vous allez bien monsieur ? " lui demanda-t-on.

" Je crois ..."

Il vérifia s'il n'était pas blessé. Tout fonctionnait visiblement. Le conducteur s'excusa, et le colonel s'en alla.

" _Un choc pareil ..._" pensa-t-il.

La voiture qui l'avait renversé le dépassa.

" _J'aurais dû avoir quelque chose de cassé. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas pu me relever si vite._"

Ca commençait à lui faire peur cette histoire. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Le militaire arriva enfin chez lui. Il se servit un verre d'alcool, et se laissa choir sur son divan.

" _Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça. Mon corps semble avoir subit uin profonds changement, mais j'ignore comment. Cependant si on réfléchit bien, c'est plutôt bénéfique._" songea-t-il.

Donc hormis le fait qu' il ne sache pas le fonds de l'histoire, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Après tout, c'était plutôt pratique de pouvoir guérir si vite. Et cette nouvelle force lui serait sûrement utile. Roy décida donc de ne plus se prendre la tête avec cette affaire. Le brun termina son verre, et alla préparer son dîner.

" _Ce serait tout même bien de connaître mes nouvelles limites. Que je ne me mette pas en danger de mort juste parce que j'ai l'air plus résistant._"

Sage décision Roy ... le soldat termina donc de préparer son repas avant de s'attabler. Ce soir il dînait seul, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'affronter la curiosité de Riza. Ni même sa réaction tout court. Pas tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce qui lui était réellement arrivé.


	4. Mais qu'estce qui se passe ?

**Décidément ça tourne pas ronds chez le colonel. Son nouvel état cache quelque chose d'encore plus incroyable que tout le reste. Ca devient inquiétant là Roy ... ou pas ? Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic, et bonne lecture **

* * *

Le lendemain, Roy se rendit comme d'habitude à son lieu de travail. Il n'allait plus penser aux bizarreries de la veille, et se comporter normalement. Bientôt il n'y penserait plus. Le colonel salua donc ses subordonnés, et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Et juste après, le sergent-major Fuery s'avança vers lui.

" Colonel, nous avons reçu des informations à propos des criminels que nous avons poursuivis." annonça-t-il.

" Ah ? "

" Oui, ils ont été aperçus hors de Central, dans une petite ville."

" Bien, on va aller les cueillir dans ce cas."

Mustang vit alors son lieutenant faire demi-tour, un tas de dossiers dans les bras. Juste à temps, merci Kain se dit le colonel. Il se leva en même temps que le reste de l'équipe, et après avoir réuni une unité ils se rendirent dans cette fameuse ville. D'après les renseignements du petit brun, les bandits se terreraient dans un vieil immeuble. Classique.

Roy fit signe aux autres soldats d'attendre dehors et de boucler toutes les issues, afin de parer à une éventuelle fuite. Puis lui et ses hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils progressaient doucement et en silence. Roy qui était en tête, vit soudain des types dans un couloir.

" On ne bouge plus !" lança-t-il.

Le gars en face sursauta, puis quand il reconnut les militaires il décampa. Les soldats se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Ils s'aperçurent que leurs cibles s'enfuyaient par l'escalier de secours.

" On va aller les attendre en bas. Falman Havoc, vous restez là des fois qu'il leur prendrait l'idée de remonter." dit Roy.

Les concernés acquiescèrent, pendant que les autres filaient. Quand il arrivèrent, une fusillade avait éclaté. Mustang fit usage de son achimie pour faire sauter la benne à ordure derrière laquelle s'était réfugiés leurs bonhommes. Les militaires purent ainsi aller en arrêter quelques uns. Car l'un d'eux trouva le moyen de décamper. Le brun se lança alors à sa poursuite, accompagné de son lieutenant.

Ils cavalèrent un moment dans les petites rues désertes.

" Il est rapide l'animal !" fit Roy.

" En plus on est sur son terrain, il a de fortes chances de nous semer." ajouta Riza.

Deux directions se présentèrent soudain à eux. Sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul homme à capturer et que tous deux étaient armés, ils décidèrent de se séparer.

* * *

Roy partit donc à gauche et Hawkeye à droite. Durant un bon moment, Mustang ne croisa pas un chat. Il s'arrêta alors pour réfléchir.

" _Mais où a-t-il bien pu passer ?_" se demanda-t-il.

Il regarda devant lui, à la recherche d'un indice lui indiquant la route à suivre. Sauf que ... un coup de retentit, et Roy tomba en avant. De l'autre côté, Riza entendit le bruit. Affolée, elle se mit à courir vers la provenance de ce coup de feu.

Roy inspira, puis il releva la tête. Enfin doucement il se mit à genoux. C'est qu'il remarqua la balle sur le sol. Un doute germa dans son esprit. Le coup venait de derrière, et l'avait atteint il en était certain. Alors pourquoi la balle était-elle là, et surtout pourquoi n'y avait-t-il pas une flaque de sang ?

Le coup aurait dû être mortel. Mustang se releva, et alla voir dans la direction d'où provenait l'attaque. C'est qu'il était encore là le bougre. Convaincu d'avoir abattu son ennemi, il s'éloignait tranquillement. Roy claqua des doigts, et un serpent de feu vint s'enrouler autour du type. Il y eut un cri de surprise, puis l'autre tomba à genoux. Le brun avait réduit la puissance de son alchimie, de sorte qu'il était moins en mauvais état qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Mustang s'approcha, et lui fit face. L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux malgré la douleur.

" Tirer dans le dos ... c'est d'un lâche." commenta l'alchimiste brûlant.

Stupéfait de le voir debout sans une égratignure, le fuyard ne répondit rien. Cependant il remarqua bien le trou causé par la balle sur son vêtement. Mais alors ...

" Colonel !" fit une voix familière.

Roy leva les yeux vers elle, puis menotta le gars. Riza s'approcha.

" J'ai entendu un coup de feu, est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-elle en dissimulant tant bien que mal sa peur.

" Oui oui, je n'ai rien." assura Mustang avec le sourire.

Il commença à traîner leur proire, cette dernière ne pouvant marcher à cause de sa peau qui le faisait souffrir. Riza l'aida à le porter jusqu'aux autres militaires. Le colonel regarda le fourgon emmener la bande avec satisfaction. Puis il se rappela ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle. Cette balle qui normalement aurait dû le tuer.

" _Je voulais faire comme si de rien était, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Il va falloir que je comprenne ce qui m'est arrivé. Oh mais j'y pense : demain c'est mon jour de congé, et en plus c'est le week-end. Je vais aller chez maman, avec toutes ses connaissances elle trouvera bien quelque chose._" se dit le beau colonel.

Sa décision était prise : il irait voir sa mère adoptive. En attendant, il espérait que personne ne verrait l'impact de la balle qu'il avait sur lui. Enfin, c'était au milieu quand même.

" Roy ?" appela Riza.

Elle le tira de ses pensées. Roy tourna la tête vers lui, et il remarqua qu'elle le regardait bizarrement. Plus précisément, qu'elle fixait un point de sa personne. Le brun sut rapidement duquel il s'agissait. Comme ils étaient encore entourés d'autres soldats, Hawkeye n'osait pas trop le questionner. Seulement il serait autrement quand ils seraient au Q.G.

* * *

Et il eut raison. Une fois dans leur bureau, elle demanda à lui parler en privé. Mustang chercha une excuse afin d'échapper à l'interrogatoire.

" Pas maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de travail." dit-il.

" Tu te moque de moi ? D'habitude tu es prêt à tout pour éviter ton travail. Et c'est vraiment important ce que j'ai à te dire." répliqua Riza.

" Mais euh ... ça peut vraiment pas attendre ?"

" Non !"

Devant ce ton catégorique, il n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre à côté. Quand la jeune femme lui fit face, il l'interrogea du regard.

" Tu t'es fait tiré dessus ?"

" Euuh ... mais je n'ai rien du tout tu sais." s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Riza s'avança vers lui et écarta la veste bleue. On voyait bien l'impact, mais pas de plaie. La blonde fronça les sourcils. Elle toucha, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien. Ce n'était pas normal du tout. Mustang lui, était mal à l'aise. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui raconter ? Hawkeye leva justement les yeux vers lui, attendant une explication. Du fait que le brun ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ils restèrent là à se mirer pendant un moment.

" Alors ? " dit finalement Riza.

" Eh ben euh ... je sais pas moi."

Ca au moins c'était vrai. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Et encore, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait un autre trou dans le dos.

" Roy, tu t'es fait tiré dessus, et mortellement en plus. Alors peux-tu me dire comment il se fait que tu n'aie pas une égratignure ?" interrogea Riza.

" Je ne sais pas. Je t'assure que je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui s'est passé." dit-il.

Hawkeye soupira.

" Mais c'est vrai ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire sur moi ces jours-ci. Enfin tu me comprends !" ajouta-t-il en voyant la moue expressive de sa petite amie.

Pourtant elle dû admettre qu'il avait raison. Rien ne semblait pouvoir expliquer les phénomènes dont était victime son supérieur. Lui-même paraissait dans le flou le plus total. Riza fut donc obligée d'abandonner, ne pouvant elle aussi apporter une explication logique. Mustang retourna donc au bureau, en ayant qu'une hâte : retrouver sa mère pour enfin comprendre ce qui se passait.

* * *

Le soir arriva enfin, et il jaillit de son fauteuil comme s'il s'était assis sur une punaise. Roy fila à toute vitesse hors du Q.G pour appeler Soraya, et préparer sa valise. En rentrant, il se jeta sur le téléphone et composa le numéro de la demi-homonculus.

" Allô ?"

" Maman c'est moi."

" Tiens mon bilou ! Ca faisait un moment. Alors quoi de neuf ?" répondit Soraya.

" Plein de choses en fait. Je peux venir passer le week-end à la maison ?"

" Bien sûr, tu peux venir quand tu veux, sauf quand je suis pas là évidemment."

" Gnaha. Bon d'accord, j'arriverais assez tôt."

" Entendu. A demain trésor ! Au fait tu viens tout seul ?"

" Oui. Ca vaut mieux je crois. A demain maman."

Roy raccrocha en laissant une Soraya perplexe. Puis il alla préparer son dîner, et ensuite sa valise. La soirée passa plus vite, et il se coucha en ayant hâte que le soleil se lève. Dans cet état d'esprit, inutile de préciser que monsieur Mustang se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Un Roy qui se lève de bonne heure un jour de congé ... je sais c'est contre-nature. Mais bon, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Après un petit déjeuner vite engloutit, c'est tout juste s'il prit la peine de mâcher, il se rua vers sa voiture dans laquelle il balança sa valoche, et partit. La ville où résidait sa mère adoptive n'étairt qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres, il serait donc vite arrivé. Quelque temps plus tard, il se garait devant le manoir Ludlow. Le colonel poussa la grande grille.

Il sourit comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Le manoir avait toujours été son refuge, surtout pendant la guerre d'Ishbal. Arrivé devant la grande porte, il y frappa trois coups avec le heurtoir. Puis la porte s'ouvrit après quelques minutes d'attente, sur une Soraya qui sortait juste du lit à en juger par sa mine. Ses yeux étaient encore embués de sommeil, et ses cheveux châtains un peu ébouriffés.

" T'es déjà là ?" dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

" Tu es au courant qu'on a inventé les pyjamas ?" demanda Roy.

" Gné ? " répondit la demi-homonculus en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Soraya ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un haut blanc à bretelles fines et une culotte.

" Qu'est-ce que tu me pose des questions dès le matin toi ? Tu sais bien qu'en général je suis à l'ouest." répndit Soraya en refermant la porte.

" Je dirais même que t'es en dehors de la boussole." ironisa Roy.

" Sûrement ... bon, comment se fait-il que t'arrive si tôt mon enfant ?"

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'aux escaliers.

" Ca va il est que huit heures."

" Huit heures cinq, et ça te ressemble vraiment pas d'être si matinal un jour de congé."

Elle l'accompagna jsuqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait depuis qu'il était enfant.

* * *

Soraya le laissa s'installer pendant qu'elle allait préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, située en bas. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Roy descendit l'escalier. Et ... VRAOUM BLAM BAM ! Il termina sa course sur le sol. Alertée par le vacarme, Soraya rappliqua en courant. Son fils avait l'air de s'être brisé le cou.

" ROY !" cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

C'est alors que la demi-homonuculus assista à l'incroyable. La tête de Roy tourna, et se remit à sa place. Puis le brun se redressa.

" Ouwah !" dit-il en se frottant le cou.

" Roy ... depuis quand tu es immortel ?" demanda sa mère.

" Euh ... t'exagères un peu là tu crois pas ?" fit l'intéressé avec un sourire gêné.

" Ah bon ? Au cas tu n'aurais pas remrqué tu t'es brisé le cou. C'est mortel en général. Or ta tête vient de se réparer toute seule. Si ce n'est pas être immortel, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est." répondit Soraya.

Le brun afficha une mine contrite.

" Et ce n'est pas le seul truc bizarre qui m'arrive. C'est d'ailleurs la vraie raison de ma visite : j'espère que tu m'aidera à comprendre ce qui se passe chez moi depuis deux jours." révéla Roy.

" Je vois. On va aller au salon, et tu va tout me raconter depuis le début sans omettre le plus petit détail. J'insiste là-dessus : ça servira à nous éclairer." fit la demi-homonculus.

Elle aida ensuite son fils à se relever, puis monta s'habiller. Elle mit sa tenue d'homonculus, qu'elle avait en plusieurs exemplaires, attacha ses longs cheveux en deux nattes puis alla rejoindre son fils. Soraya prit place sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, faisant face à la cheminée. Roy entreprit alors de lui parler de tout, de l'accident de voiture à la balle qui l'avait prise, sans oublier les changements qu'il avait constaté sur lui.

La demi-homonculus écouta tout sans l'interrompre, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa crainte quant aux évènement dramatiques.

" ... et donc maintenant je suis totalement perdu. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'arrive." termina-t-il.

" En effet c'est on ne peut plus étrange. A ma connaissance, et elle est large, aucun être humain normalement constitué ne peut guérir aussi vite que toi, ni devenir aussi fort si rapidement. Ces changements m'ont l'air profonds, et je doute sque l'on puisse espérer un retour à la normale. Pour le moment, je suggère de commencer par une enquête à l'hôpital qiui t'a reçu." dit Soraya.

" J'ai déjà été voir, ils ne comprennent pas non plus." objecta Mustang.

" Alors on va leur demander ce qu'il t'ont fait. Car c'est là que tout a débuté."

La discussion s'acheva sur un silence méditatif. La demi-homonculus observait son enfant. Cette façon de se régénérer, ça lui rappelait ... mais non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Pas pour un humain. En tout cas, leur seule piste pour comprendre, c'était l'hôpital. Soraya proposa d'y passer dans le courant de la journée.

" On ira ce matin, je veux comprendre le plus rapidement possible." dit Roy.

" Très bien. On partira à dix heures."

Roy acquiesça. Soraya redevint silencieuse, chacun se perdit dans ses pensées.


	5. La vérité

**L'heure des explications a sonné. Qu'est-il donc réellement arrivé au colonel ? Et quels changements cela va-t-il encore entraîner ? Merci à ceux qui lisent, et bonne lecture **

* * *

Vers dix heures ainsi qu'il était convenu, Soraya Ludlow et son fils adoptif se rendirent à l'hôpital militaire. Mustang demanda une entrevue avec le docteur qui l'avait soigné. Etant donné son grade, on lui accorda aisément cette entrevue. Après une demi-heure d'attente, le fameux docteur vint à leur rencontre.

" Docteur Mores, enchanté." sit-il en tendant une main.

" Colonel Mustang et voici mademoiselle Ludlow. Nous avons besoin d'un renseignement."

" Je vous écoute."

" Voilà, c'est à propos des soins que j'ai reçu. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?" commença le brun.

" Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons soigné vos fractures, les hémorragies internes et on a pratiqué une transfusion sanguine." répondit Mores.

" Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire ?"

" Non absolument pas."

" Et ce sang, d'où venait-il ?" questionna Soraya.

" Euuuh ... alors attendez. Je crois qu'il provient d'un laboratoire dont le propriétaire a été arrêté le même jour que votre accident."

Soraya ouvrit alors de grands yeux. Très rapidement, les connexions se firent dans son esprit.

" Ce sera tout, on vous remercie." dit-elle.

La demi-homonculus attrapa le poignet de son fils et le tira pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Roy eut tout juste le temps de dire au revoir au médecin. Sa mère le tirait avec une grande force, propre à son côté homonculus. Roy lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé.

" Je viens de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. On rentre au manoir en vitesse !"

Du coup Mustang accéléra le pas. Il prit le volant et rentra au manoir. Une fois là-bas il pressa sa mère adoptive de s'expliquer.

" A moi aussi il m'est arrivé un truc pas banal. Et ça un rapport avec toi." commença l'adolescente.

Roy afficha une mine des plus étonnées. Sa mère lui fit face, et entreprit alors de lui narrer sa mésaventure avec le docteur frappadingue.

* * *

" Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi." commenta Mustang à la fin de son récit.

" J'y arrive bilou. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai cru qu'il ne m'avait rien fait. Mais imagine, qu'il aie profité de mon inconscience pour au contraire me prélever quelque chose. Imagine, qu'il aie pris un peu de mon sang. Et que ce sang ... soit arrivé dans un certain hôpital."

Roy inspira. Il hésitait à comprendre. Est-ce que par hasard ... elle tenterait de lui dire ...

" Et enfin, imagine que ce sang aie été transfusé à quelqu'un." continua Soraya.

Là, c'en était trop. Le colonel sentit ses jambes se dérober, et il tomba sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Un court silence dû au choc de la compréhension s'installa.

" Non mais ... tu veux dire ... que j'ai reçu ton sang ?!!" s'exclama-t-il.

" Je ne vois rien d'autre qui justifie ton état actuel. Ta régénération ressemble fort à celle des homonculus. Or je doute que ce docteur aie réussi à en capturer un, autrement il ne serait pas cassé la tête à m'enlever. Donc c'est bien mon sang qu'il a pris et qui est en toi maintenant. Et comme je suis une demi-homonculus, tu as dû hérité de certaines caractéristiques." expliqua l'adolescente.

" Et dans ce cas-là ... ça expliquerait ma crise. Le sang d'homonculus et d'humain ne doivent pas être compatibles. Je suppose que de cette manière ça peut être mortel. Mais toi tu as du sang humain, ce qui expliquerait que j'ai pu l'assimiler." devina Roy.

" Oui, et ce sang humain a dû être compatible avec le tien. Autrement tu en serais mort. Je me disais bien que ta façon de guérir ne m'était pas inconnue. Mais vu que tu étais humain j'ai écarté cette idée. Te voilà devenu un hybride mn fils." reprit Soraya.

" Alors je suis un demi-homonculus moi aussi ? Ou seulement un quart ?"

" Je pencherais pour le quart, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es dorénavant mon fils par le sang." dit-elle.

" Ah oui ! Quel jeu du sort tu trouve pas ?" sourit le brun.

" Ca tu peux le dire ! Je me demande maintenant ..."

" Quoi donc ?" demanda Roy.

" En tant que moitié d'homonculus, je peux manger des pierres rouges mais à une certaine dose. Et toi ? Peux-tu en prendre ?"

Roy grimaça. Il en avait déjà mangé, et la pierre avait un goût de sang épouvantable. En revanche, il savait que prises modérément ces pierres avaient un effet bénéfique sur sa mère. Qu'en étai-il maintenant qu'il était comme elle ?

" Tu ... tu veux qu'on fasse un essai ?" questionna-t-il.

" Oui. Ca pourrait t'être utile un jour, comme ça l'a été pour moi à deux reprises au moins. Je pense toutefois que tu devrais en prendre jusqu'à un certain point." répondit la demi-homonculus.

" Ouais ... chez toi ça avait fini par te rendre aggressive. Ok, tu en as là ?"

" Suis-moi."

L'alchimiste suivit sa mère jusqu'à sa chambre. L'adolescente gardait un sac de pierres rouges dans un coffre-fort. Elle savait comment en fabriquer, mais lors de sa rencontre avec ses cousins homonculus, ils lui en avaient founi suffisamment pour qu'elle n'aie pas à en faire. Soraya piocha une pierre, qu'elle tendit à son enfant. Roy observa un instant la pierre, puis la porta lentement à la bouche.

Il la croqua, s'attendant à ce qu'un goût horrible se répande dans sa bouche.

" Hm ? C'est pas mauvais. C'est même plutôt bon." décréta-t-il.

Il sentait une énergie incroyable se répandre en lui.

" Bien. A présent, il va falloir t'entraîner un peu. Peut-être as-tu une capacité spéciale, ou un truc de plus." dit Soraya.

" Oui. En tout cas j'ai remarqué que j'étais plus doué au combat." fit Roy qui avait avalé sa pierre.

Il vit les yeux de sa mère adoptive briller, et un sourire intéressé se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il compris aussitôt ce qui se passait. Sa mère était une guerrière, et visiblement elle avait l'intention de le tester dans ce domaine.

" Eh bien soit !" dit-il en haussant les épaules.

" Suis-moi dans le jardin."

* * *

Le jardin. Agréable certes, mais avec une aire de combat et un parcours que la demi-homonculus utilisait quotidiennement. Roy appréhendait un peu cet affrontement. Soraya avait tout de même 500 ans de pratique derrière elle. L'adolescente se mit face à lui. Mustang se mit en position de combat. Soraya aussi, mais elle fit signe à son fils pour qu'il attaque en premier.

N'ayant pas le choix il s'avança vers sa mère. Un premier partit de la part du brun, aisément bloqué par la demi-homonculus. Mustang tenta une nouvelle attaque, tout en analysant le style de sa mère adoptive. Hmph, ça allait extrêmement difficile d'arracher la victoire. Les coups s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus rapidement; les adversaires rivalisant d'agilité. Cependant, Mustang n'arrivait que très durement à parer les attaques de Soraya.

Enfin, cette dernière parvint à l'immobiliser. Roy se retrouvait sur le vente, un bras derrière le dos, et sa mère au-dessus de lui.

" Je constate qu'en effet, tu es meilleur au combat de près." déclara-t-elle.

" Une bonne chose de faite alors." fit Mustang.

Soraya le relâcha, et l'aida à se relever.

" Ce n'est pas suffisant à mes yeux, mais face à des humains ordinaires ça fera l'affaire." dit-elle.

" -- oui ... tu sais, tu as parlé tout à l'heure de capacité spéciale. Mais il faut être un vrai homonculus pour ça. Toi tu n'en a pas, donc logiquement moi non plus." dit-il.

Tous deux revenaient à l'intérieur du manoir.

" Non en effet. Sauf si l'on considère que l'alchimie est ma capacité spéciale." approuva la demi-homonculus.

" Tu la pratique sans cercle ... certainement à cause de ta longue expérience. Peut-être que je peux faire ça moi aussi." réfléchit Roy.

" Si on prends en compte que c'est mon sang qui coule dans tes veines, ça pourrait être possible. Je t'aurais transmis cette capacité."

Le colonel décida alors de faire un essai. Il brisa un verre. Se souvenant comment le FullMetal s'y prenait, il frappa dans ses mains exactement de la même manière. Roy les posa ensuite à côté du verre, et s'émerveilla du résultat.

" Ca marche ! Je peux faire de l'alchimie sans cercle !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Oui ... mais j'apprécierais que tu me demande avant de casser mes affaires !" commenta Soraya.

" Mwahahaha ! Finie l'impuissance les jours de pluie ! Plus personne ne s'avisera de me traiter d'inutile !" exulta le brun.

Il serra ensuite sa mère dans une étreinte à lui sortir les yeux de la tête, et à mettre sa colone en puzzle.

" COUIIIC ! "

" Merci pour ce don du sang maman ! " dit-il.

" A ba de goi ..."

Il la relâcha et lui fit une bise. Maintenant qu' il savait ce qu'il avait exactement, le colonel se sentit non seulement rassuré, mais ravi. Après tout, ses nouvelles possibilités semblaient intéressantes et attrayantes. Imaginez un peu : plus de force, une guérison instantanée, et de l'alchimie sans cercle.

" Tu pourra m'entraîner au combat pour que je sois au top ?" demanda-t-il ensuite.

" Bien sûr. Mais je te préviens : je serais sans pitié."

" ... d'accord. On commence quand ?"

" Après le déjeuner."

* * *

La demi-homonculus se rendit donc à la cuisine préparer le repas, pendant que ... eh ben son son quart d'homonculus de fils mettait le couvert.

" J'y pense ... comment vais-je annoncer ça à mes subordonnés ?" demanda Roy au cours du déjeuner.

" Hmm je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si tu dois le leur dire. A force de trop en savoir, ça va finir par les mettre en danger." répondit Soraya.

" Oui ... deux êtres humains avec du sang d'homonculus ça commence à faire beaucoup."

" Cependant pour Riza ..."

" Je réfléchirais à tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me regardent comme une bête curieuse, même sans le vouloir."

Le repas se poursuivit dans le silence. Un peu après, la demi-homonculus emmena son fils sur son parcours du combattant. Roy l'observa le faire, sans trop de problème, avant de s'y mettre lui-même.

" _Han ! Ca a l'air facile quand on la voit faire pourtant ! _" se dit-il.

Mustang se trouvait sur des petits poteaux de bois qui formaient un chemin et sur lequel on ne pouvait passer qu'un pieds à la fois. Vint ensuite un obstacle où il fallait se déplacer suspendu à des barreaux, un chemin avec des anneaux et un autre avec des pneus. Le brun avait du mal à franchir ses étapes, et resta même avec un pieds coiné dans un anneau.

" Euh ... à l'aide ?" dit-il.

Soraya sauta haut et attrapa un anneau à côté de Roy. Puis elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. L'alchimiste dégagea son pieds. S'agissait de passer dans les pneus supendus maintenant. Le colonel se blançait de l'un à l'autre en restant quelque fois coincé entre deux cercles caoutchouteux. Enfin, après un saut d'obstacles il arriva en fin de parcours.

" Ouf ! C'est pas évident ton bazar." commenta-t-il.

" Et encore je ne t'ai pas fait porter de l'eau. En tout cas tâche de venir ici tous les soirs. " avertit sa mère, bras croisés.

" ..."

Soraya décida ensuite de l'initer à l'art du combat rapproché. Roy avait déjà un certain niveau grâce à l'entraînement militaire, aussi pûrent-ils passer à la vitesse supérieure. Roy savait que sa mère était douée, mais pas qu'elle était souple à ce point. Par exemple, alors qu'il tentait de lui porter un coup, Soraya exécuta plusieurs pirouettes arrière, avant de faire plusieurs vrilles en l'air.

Elle avait atterri vraiment loin. Roy lui, épaté par sa performance, resta la bouche ouverte à la regarder. Soraya courut vers lui et sauta pieds en avant. Instinctivement, le brun tendit un bras, et stoppa ainsi sa mère en plein élan. Il la repoussa brutalement. Soraya décrivit un cercle avant de retromber surs ses pieds.

" Oh joli !" dit-elle en se relevant.

" Oui ... mais j'ai réagi d'instinct." répondit Mustang.

" Ah oui ! Un détail qu'il va falloir gérer. Quand tu sera sûr de toi, tu saura comment réagir." répondit Soraya.

" Entendu."

Le combat reprit. Roy arrivait à bloquer certains attaques, mais il se faisait largement dominer par sa mère. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui fin à l'affrontement. L'après-midi était bien avancé.

" Parfait ! On recommencera demain, mais je te préviens, on se lèvera tôt." avertit Soraya.

" Venant de toi c'est étrange."

" Quand je dois former quelqu'un, je peux faire des miracles sur moi-même." sourit la demi-homonculus.


	6. Une nouvelle vie

**Maintenant que Roy sait ce qu'il lui arrive, il lui faut développer ses nouvelles capacités. Allô maman barjot ? Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture **

* * *

" Debout là-dedans !"

Roy sentit soudain un courant d'air, et se replia pour garder un peu de chaleur. Soraya venait d'ôter vivement la couverture, et ouvrit grand la fenêtre, faisant entrer un soleil aveuglant dans la chambre de son fils.

" Maaaah !" gémit ce dernier.

" Lève-toi ou je te fais tomber du lit." avertit l'adolescente.

" Oui oui ... attends ... j'arrive ..."

Le brun se redressa. La lumière matinale agressait ses orbes onyx. Il se frotta les yeux, puis alla à la cuisine en se cognant un peu partout. Soraya lui servit son petit-déjeuner.

" On va commencer par un peu de méditation. Dans un endroit qui réveille." annonça Soraya.

" Mf."

Elle le pressa ensuite pour qu'il aille s'habiller. La demi-homonculus conduisit son fils dans un coin vert d'Alleyville.

" Les habits de rechange c'est pour quoi ?" demanda Roy.

" Pour quand on sera mouillés."

" ? "

Mustang la vit alors entrer dans le bassin au pieds de la cascade. Soraya lui fit signe pour qu'il la suive. Roy enleva ses habits, ne gardant qu'un sous-vêtement et la suivit.

" Aaaah c'est gelé !" s'exclama-t-il.

Sa mère adoptive s'installa sur un rocher sous la cascade. Roy lui rejoignit, et poussa un cri quand l'eau le toucha. La demi-homonculus était assise en tailleur, et posa ses mains l'une sur l'autre entre ses jambes. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux.

" Glaglagla !"

" Tu dois te concentrer pour ne plus ressentir la fraîcheur de l'eau. Visualise-ton image sur la rive." dit-elle.

Roy tremblait. Il allait attraper une pneumonie là-dessous ! Ses dents en mode vibreur claquaient sans discontinuer. Il jeta un oeil vers sa mère : elle affichait un calme olympien. Le colonel s'habitua un peu à la cascade, mais il avait toujours froid. Au bout de cinq minutes, qui lui avaient paru une heure, Soraya déclara que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui. Elle se leva et plongea. Son fils descendit gentiment du rocher, et regagna la rive après elle.

* * *

Soraya lui tendit une serviette dans laquelle il s'empressa de s'enrouler. Elle le ramena au manoir, et lui donna une boisson pour se réchauffer, et une pierre rouge pour le remonter. Roy croqua la pierre, et s'étonna de voir qu'il n'avait plus froid. Ensuite, ils allèrent sur le parcours du combattant. La demi-homonculus tendit un long bâton au bout duquel étaient accrochés deux seaux pleins.

" Tu va passer sur un des chemins là-bas. Avec les seaux." annonça-t-elle.

Elle désigna une suite de petits poteaux plantés dans le sol. Elle aussi avait deux seaux, mais sans bâton. Roy s'avança vers son chemin ( _Ndla : chacun sa route, chacun son chemin _) Il monta sur un premier poteau, pas très à l'aise.

Les seaux pesaient, mais moins qu'il s'y était attendu. Le colonel commença à avancer, incertain. Quand il arriva à une moitié de chemin, il regarda où en était Soraya.

" OO !"

La demi-homonculus avançait elle aussi, mais sur les mains et avec les seaux suspendus aux chevilles. Soraya se porta à sa hauteur.

" T'attends quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

" ..."

Il la regarda passer, éberlué. Eh ben ! Pourvu qu'il y arrive lui aussi. Le brun reprit son avancée. Quand il arriva au bout, Soraya était en train d'enlever ses seaux avant de se remettre dans le bon sens.

" Woah maman ! Je savais pas du tout que tu pouvais faire ça !" dit Roy admiratif.

Elle sourit.

" Tu y arrivera si je t'entraîne. Allez, recommence avec quatre seaux."

" Quatre ?!!"

" Oui quatre."

La demi-homonculus lui donna les siens au bout d'un bâton. Roy les portait à bout de bras, et repartit dans l'autre sens. Sa mère aussi. Elle avait mit ses bâtons sur les épaules et avançait comme si de rien était. Puis.

" Allez, on passe à six seaux." dit-elle quand il arriva.

Et hop, elle lui colla deux seaux sur les épaules. Le brun fit demi-tour, et refit le trajet avec ses seaux. Heureusement qu'il avait avalé une pierre rouge juste avant, ça l'aidait à supporter le poids de l'eau. Cet exercice terminé, ils passèrent aux assouplissements.

" WAAIIIE !"

" Tu es aussi souple qu'un bout de bois, mon fils."

" Et toi t'es plus sadique qu'un tyran !" rétorqua ledit bout de bois.

" Mmmh ! Allez, en tant que demi ou quart d'homonculus, tu peux mieux faire. C'est une question de volonté." fit Soraya.

Ils passèrent ainsi tout le dimanche à s'entraîner. Soraya lui laissa la soirée pour qu'il se remette.

* * *

" C'est dingue, je suis beaucoup moins fatigué que ce que je croyais." déclara-t-il avachi sur le canapé.

" Ton sang d'homonculus ansi que les deux pierres rouges que tu as avalées pallient à cette fatigue.

" Ouais ... en tout cas j'en reviens toujours pas d'être un hybride. Enfin le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est d'avoir reçu le sang de ma mère adoptive." dit Roy en la regardant.

" En effet. On ne fait pas plus ironique."

" Ca va sûrement me permettre d'atteindre mon objectif sans trop de problème." ajouta le brun.

" Ils ne risquent pas de te tuer c'est sûr. Mais méfie-toi : si jamais ils découvrent ton secret ..."

" Je sais oui. Je serais prudent, même s'il est difficile de cacher ça."

La fin du week-end se passa paisiblement. Le lundi suivant, Roy retourna au Q.G de bonne heure. A présent qu'il avait du sang d'homonculus en lui, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui. Mais quel genre de vie ? Riza fut la première à arriver après lui, et l'accueillit par un tendre baiser.

" Tu as l'air d'aller mieux." lui dit-elle.

" Ca va oui. Désolé pour ce week-end, j'ai oublié de te dire que je partais chez ma mère." s'excusa-t-il.

" Ah voilà pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à te joindre. Soraya va bien ?"

" Elle va très bien, merci."

" Tu as un petit quelque chose de changé je trouve." remarqua Hawkeye.

" Ah ? Pourtant je ne me sens pas différent."

Mensonge ... comment pourrait-il ne pas se sentir différent, avec ce qu'il avait appris ce week-end ? Mais allez dire à votre copine ou copain : hey chéri(e) devine quoi, j'ai du sang d'homonculus dans les veines ! Sinon t'as passé un bon week-end ? Non. Roy ne voyait pas comment il pouvait annoncer ça à Riza, même s'ils se vouaient une confiance absolue. Il se pourrait qu'elle le voit comme un monste, surtout après les histoires qu'ils avaient entendu sur ces créatures.

Elle pourrait penser que cette petite partie de lui pourrait l'influencer, prendre le dessus qui sait.

Mustang devait avouer qu'il avait appréhendé cette journée. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouavait savoir ce qui s'était passé, comme si c'était marqué en rouge sur son front. Les paroles de sa mère adoptive avant qu'il ne parte lui revinrent en mémoire.

" _Tu ne sera différent que si tu te comporte différemment. Sois toi-même, et tout ira bien._"

Etre lui-même ... Roy sentait que ça n'allait pas être simple.

* * *

Il entendit frapper à sa porte, et après avoir donné l'ordre d'entrer vit apparaître le FullMetal. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, l'air des plus content de le voir.

" Voilà mon rapport, colonel." dit-il en lâchant presque son bloc-notes sur le bureau.

" Merci. _Et lui ? Il dirait quoi s'il connaissait ma nouvelle nature ? Lui qui a tant d'ennuis avec ces homonculus, si Edward savait que je leur suis apparenté maintenant. Déjà qu'il ne me porte pas dans son coeur._" songea le brun.

Le silence de son supérieur étonna le FullMetal. Pas une remarque, pas un sourire sacarstique, rien. Il se tourna vers le lieutenant Hawkeye, en affichant une mine surprise et en pointant le colonel, l'air de demander : quu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Riza haussa les épaules. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas. Ce silence n'était pas normal.

" Bon sang tu peux pas écrire plus gros FullMetal ? Enfin je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé de stylo à ta taille." fit Roy.

Ah ! Là c'était déjà mieux. Enfin question de point de vue.

" Qui est si petit qu'un mini-bic paraîtrait gigantesque à côté !" s'écria le blond.

" J'adore tes questions rhétoriques."

" GNNNN !"

Le reste de l'équipe se remit au travail, rassurée de voir que leur colonel n'avait pas perdu la main. Il lui avait simplement fallu un petit temps de réflexion. Roy poursuivit sa lecture impertubable. Jusqu'à ce que le rapport de l'alchimiste blond ne fasse allusion à une certaine catégorie de personne ...

"_ ... femme qui m'a blessé avec ses ongles ... une cousine comme dirait maman._" songea Roy.

Dire qu'il partageait le sang de ces monstres ... lié par le sang aux homonculus, ces créatures sanguinaires.

" _Ma mère est à moitié comme eux, et elle n'est pas sanguinaire. Sauf quand on s'en prends à moi bien sûr._" se dit-il.

Le colonel se dit aussi que son côté humain avait dû la doter d'uune nature plus calme que celle des homonculus. Mustang étant lui aussi humain, il ne devrait donc pas devenir comme eux. Sauf s'il mangeait trop de pierres rouges. En même temps, il ne pourrait certainement supporter qu'une certaine dose. Le colonel acheva de lire le rapport de son subordonné, et le congédia. Edward ne fut pas mécontent de partir.

Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le brun. Ca l'intrigua un instant, puis il s'en désintéressa. Dans le bureau, Riza observait son supérieur. Elle aussi était convaincu qu'il y avait du nouveau. Elle lui avait déjà trouvé un autre air ce matin. D'ordinaire, Roy était plus prompt à se moquer du FullMetal, et ça durait plus longtemps aussi. Il était d'ailleurs impossible de travailler tant le gamin hurlait.

* * *

Durant la pause, le lieutenant s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

" Pourquoi j'ai l'air malade ?" sourit Roy.

" Non, mais différent oui."

Aïe ! Il en était sûr, ça devait bien se voir. Ou en tout cas elle le remarquerait. Roy pâlit.

" Je ... je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis peut-être juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas va." dit-il.

" Tu veux en parler ?" interrogea-t-elle.

" Non non pas la peine ! Ce n'est rien d'important !" sourit-il.

Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, toutefois il ne sentait pas prêt à lui dévoiler la vérité. Pas tant que lui ne l'aurait pas entièrement accepté. Le soir, il se rendit comme convenu chez sa mère adoptive.

" Oh toi, tu es tracassé." dit-elle.

" Rah c'est pas vrai ! Ca se voit donc tant que ça ce que je ressens ?" demanda-t-il en entrant.

" Les personnes qui te connaissent bien devinent ce genre de chose, bilou. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" répondit Soraya.

" Riza a remarqué que j'étais différent. Même Edward a dû le voir."

" Ah ... je crois que c'est parce que tu te focalise trop dessus. Ca finit par transparaître."

" Et comment ne pas y penser sans arrêt ? Tu te sentirais comment si tu recevais un sang d'un genre nouveau ?" demanda Roy.

" Peut-être pas très bien. Mais ce sang-là, ce n'est pas n'importe lequel : c'est le mien." rappela Soraya.

" Oui tu as raison, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Ma mère adoptive est pratiquement devenue ma mère biologique." sourit le brun.

" En effet. Ce n'est pas du poison, il y a une part qui est humaine dedans, celle qui est homonculus ... est en minorité." ajouta l'adolescente.

" Certes, mais je crains qu'il ne soit plus fort qu'un sang humain. Regarde à quel point il m'a changé." rappela Roy.

" Il t'as changé au niveau physique, pas caractériel. Ce n'est pas ce sang qui dicte ton comportement, ni ta façon de penser. A ton âge il est trop tard pour y remédier : une partie de ce que tu es aujourd'hui restera à jamais en toi, même enfouie sous du sang d'homonculus." expliqua Soraya.

Roy lui sourit affectueusement et la serra contre lui.

" Je crois que tu as raison, je me fais du souci pour rien. Seulement ... je sais ce dont sont capables les homonculus, et j'ai eu peur que ça prenne le dessus." avoua-t-il.

" C'est assez compréhensible, mais tu as oublié de prendre en compte un critère : le vécu. Et l'éducation aussi. Les homonculus ont été élevés dans l'optique du mal, ils sont subi une mauvaise influence. Leur maître les a éduqué pour qu'ils nuisent à l'humanité, pour que leur péché les dirige. Regarde-moi et regarde-toi : nous avons tous les deux reçu des valeurs morales. Ce que l'on a vécu et traversé a forgé notre caractère, dans le bon sens. C'est ça qui prime sur nos actes. Ton sang d'homonculus est un atout, pas un obstacle." continua la demi-homonculus.

Eh bien il avait bien fait de venir. Sa mère l'avait complètement rassuré. Roy pensa qu'à présent, il devrait être plus prudent sur sa manière d'être, surtout lors des missions. Car c'est là que son secret serait le plus à même d'être découvert.

" Bien ! Nous avons un entraînement il me semble." déclara Soraya.

" Oui ! Allons fortifier cette part de nous-même !"

La demi-homonculus sourit et le conduisit au-dehors.


	7. Les ennuis commencent

**Eh bien ça fait plaisir de voir que des lecteurs reviennent. Bon retour à ceux là. Maintenant, notre Roy va avoir quelques soucis. Encore me direz-vous. Il faut bien ça pour tenir son lecteur. Brrm, bref bonne lecture .**

* * *

Voilà à présent quinze jours que Roy a reçu le sang de sa mère. Les premières peurs sont passées, et le colonel accepte son nouvel état. Soraya l'entraînait quotidiennement, et ses aptitudes d'homonculus faisaient qu'il progressait plus vite qu'un humain ordinaire. Son alchimie était également plus développée, vu qu'il avait hérité de la demi-homonculus le pouvoir de la pratiquer sans cercle.

Pour le moment, il évitait de s'en servir en présence de ses subordonnés. Cette soudaine capacité les aurait plus que surpris, et Mustang ne savait encore comment leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était actuellement en mission, à la poursuite d'un alchimiste qui utilisait ses dons pour le vol. Et le vol de grande envergure : banque, entrepôt d'or, bijouteries ... L'équipe courait après cet homme doté d'une agilité qui forçait l'admiration. Et qu'apparemment seul le colonel pouvait suivre. Roy courait vite, vraiment vite. L'entraînement avec sa mère lui avait conféré une agilité et une souplesse dont il avait été relativement dépourvu jusqu'alors.

" Eh bien vous vous au moins vous êtes attachant !" lança le bandit en glissant sur des tuyaux métalliques.

" Oui, et si vous pouviez arrêtez de courir que je vous serre dans mes bras !" rétorqua Roy.

Il le suivait de la même manière. Aucun obstacle ne semblait les rebuter : gouttières, corniches, rampes ou terrasse, ils bondissaient partout. Enfin, le voleur revint sur le plancher des voitures. Roy remarqua alors un petit détail : il pleuvait. La pluie tomba bientôt à cordes.

" Tiens ! Voilà qui va me permettre d'éclaircir un point vous concernant : il paraît que vous êtes impuissant sous la pluie, mon cher Flame Alchemist." dit l'alchimiste en tendant une main pour recueillir l'eau du ciel.

Ouh, le mot interdit ( _Ndla : n'est-ce pas Lara ?_ ). Une veine palpita sur la tempe du brun, en même temps qu'un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres.

" Héhé ! Perdu !" lança-t-il.

Il claqua des mains et les posa au sol, sous l'oeil stupéfait du bandit. Une grosse main jaillit pour aller baffer son advsersaire. Sans plus attendre Roy s'élança.Le voleur parvint à se libérer, mais ce fut pour voir le colonel lui foncer dessus et lui appliquer un peu de blush. Autrement dit lui teinter la joue avec le poing. Le maquillage d'antan, c'était pas super. Mustang se redressa, satisfait. Il sortit et menottes et les passa à sa cible. Pas terribles non plus les bijoux du début du XXème siècle.

Inquiète, Riza scrutait les rues dans l'espoir de voir revenir le colonel. Elle n'avait pas pu le suivre, et devait donc attendre son retour. L'averse n'avait fait qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Tout à coup, elle aperçut la silhouette familière, qui semblait traîner quelque chose. C'était bien lui, et il avait réussi à maîtriser le voleur. Hawkeye remarqua aussi que son supérieur traînait sa proie par le col, et plutôt facilement. Ce qu'elle trouva curieux.

" Vous l'avez attrapé ?" fit Havoc.

" Non non il s'est menotté tout seul." répondit Roy en les rejoignant.

" Mais pourtant il pleuvait." fit Kain

Mustang le regarda les yeux en billes. Ben ça fait plaisir !

" Vous savez, je suis pas complètement inutile sous la pluie quand même. J'ai d'autres ressources." dit-il.

N'empêche qu'ils trouvaient ça étonnant. Mais bon, l'affaire étant résolue, ils n'allaient pas y passer le réveillon non plus.

* * *

Plus loin de cette scène, dans la prison de Central. Un des gardiens faisait sa ronde habituelle. Il jeta un oeil aux cellules pour voir si tout est en ordre. Tout à coup, il crut voir qu'il manquait un barreau à la fenêtre de l'une d'entre elles. Vite il attrapa son trousseau de clés, et ouvrit. Soudain, quelque chose s'abattit sur sa tête, et ce fut le trou noir. Le corps fut tiré, et la porte refermée.

" Bien, voyons un peu si ça me va." dit le prisonnier.

Il enfila les habits du gardien. Ils étaient un peu trop grands, mais au moins la casquette couvrirait-elle en partie son visage. Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, le détenu sortit de sa cellule et entreprit de gagner la sortie. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à passer inpaerçu, et finalement rejoignit le centre-ville. Il avait besoin d'un endroit sûr où se cacher.

Là, cet maison abandonnée ferait l'affaire le temps qu'il trouve de quoi s'en sortir. Il avait un logis avant son arrestation, mais ça faisait trop loin à pied.

" _Bon, ça ira pour le moment. Il va falloir que je me trouve d'autres habits, et après j'irai retrouver ce qui fera ma fortune_."

L'évadé attendit donc la nuit pour agir. Il trouva un magasin dans lequel il entra par un conduit d'aération. Le détenu vola quelques habits, de la nourriture, de l'argent et s'en alla. Il passa la nuit dans sa maison sur un tas de chiffons constitué de rideaux en lambeaux arrachés aux tentures. Dès le matin suivant, il quitta son refuge. La police était déjà au courant de son évasion, car il en entendit un parler de sa description à une passante.

Quelques affiches étaient même en train d'être posées. Le prisonnier évadé camoufla son visage du mieux qu'il put. Il trouva un taxi et lui demanda de l'emmener à la gare. Là-bas, il prit un billet pour une ville voisine. Après quelques kilomètres à pieds, oui je sais ça use, il arriva devant un laboratoire. L'endroit était désert et paraissait ravagé.

" _Hmm, je doute que mon prélèvement soit encore ici._" se dit-il.

Le fugitif se rendit dans une salle complètement sens dessus dessous. Il fouilla dans les placards, rien.

" Evidemment, ils ont tout emporté ces cochons de militaires. J'aurais dû mieux cacher ce sang." dit-il à haute voix.

L'évadé n'était donc autre que Yakitori, celui qui avait enlevé Soraya pour percer le secret de sa part homonculus. Le docteur se mit à réfléchir à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver la pochette contenant le liquide vital. Ce fut pas très dur à deviner. La trouvaille suscita un sursaut de panique chez le scientifique :

" _Ils l'ont sûrement donné à l'hôpital militaire ! Et si jamais ils l'avaient transfusé à quelqu'un ? _"

Il fallait absolument qu'il en aie le coeur net. Yakitori ressortit en toute hâte, et gagna Alleyville. De là il repartit pour Central. Il gagna l'hôpital militaire. Connaissant bien ce genre d'endroit, Yakitori sut comment y entrer avec discrétion. Il chaparda une blouse blanche, et se rendit dans les bureaux. Il ouvrit un tiroir contenant plusieurs dossiers, et se mit à chercher. Près d'une heure plus tard, il trouva une piste.

" _Sang humain en provenance d'un laboratoire ... TRANSFUSE !!! Et à qui donc ? _" pensa-t-il.

Yakitori posuivit sa recherche. Ah, voilà. Colonel R. Mustang, reçu le 17 juillet 1914 pour blessures graves suite à un accident de voiture, sortit le même jour. Ce petit détail éveilla l'intérêt du scientifique.

" _Il a guéri bien vite on dirait. C'est certainement le sang homonculus qui a fait ça. Bon, visiblement je ne pourrais pas récupérer mon bien. Par contre, j'ai là un nouveau sujet d'études._"

Yakitori referma le dossier, et remit tout en place. Il avait bien l'intention de voir quels effets la transfusion avait-elle engendré sur un humain. Si cela confirmait son idée sur laquelle l'immortalité était accessible par le sang d'un homonculus, alors il tenterait d'en obtenir à nouveau. Il quitta donc l'hôpital afin de réfléchir à un plan. Ce qu'il fallait en premier lieu, c'était retrouver ce fameux colonel. Ensuite il devrait déterminer quels changements avaient eut lieu sur son corps.

" _Pour ça, le mieux serait de mener quelques expériences._" décida-t-il.

Oui, de cette manière il serait éclairé.

* * *

" Maaah m'maaaan ! Tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ?" gémit Roy.

" Je crains que ce ne soit plus possible mon enfant. Allez recommence." répondit Soraya.

Et le colonel recommença à soulever des poids. Pour la douzième fois de la soirée, ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Sa musculature s'étaient bien affinée depuis quelque temps. Naturellement il était loin d'égaler la demi-homonculus au combat, mais il était doué.

" Bien ça suffit ! Tu va me montrer comment tu maîtrise ton alchimie." déclara Soraya.

" Hein ?"

" Tu as très bien entendu. Allez debout."

Roy se releva intrigué. Soraya savait pourtant bien comment il utilisait son alchimie. Il y avait autre chose ... ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'elle avait une autre conception du feu. Mustang enfila donc ses gants. Il savait qu'il pouvait activé son cercle par contact, comme les autres alchimistes. C'est ce qu'il fit, de sorte que des langues de feu serpentaient au bout de ses doigts.

Ensuite, il commença à enflammer les cibles présentes devant lui. Mais d'un manière radicalement différente. En effet, Roy associait des mouvements d'arts martiaux à ses gestes. Cela donnait plus de puissances à ses attaques, en même que cela donnait l'impression qu'il était constamment entouré de feu. Assise en tailleur sur un poteau en bois, Soraya le regardait faire. Son fils termina son exercice.

" Tu t'en es souvenu juste à temps hein ?" dit-elle amusée.

" Euh ... oui. L'habitude de l'autre alors ..." avoua Roy.

" Tu devrais pourtant te servir de cette manière-là plus souvent. Le feu est un pouvoir lourd à porter, qui peut ronger celui qui veut le contrôler. L'utilisation de mouvements comme ceux des arts martiaux permets de canaliser l'énergie, tant celle de l'alchimiste que celle du feu. Tu es aussi plus concentré."

Le regard de Roy s'assombrit. Le feu avait justement rongé son maître en alchimie.

" Bien, ce sera tout pour ce soir." conclut la demi-homonculus.

Roy rentra donc au manoir fourbu. Il dormait sur place, et repartait à Central tôt le matin. Contraignant, mais nécessaire. Et un peu déplaisant pour Riza, qui passait moins de temps avec Roy sans trop savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Le lendemain en tout cas, il arriva les yeux perdus quelques part dans la tête. Même avec un sang comme le sien il fatiguait.

" Ah colonel ! Vous vous souvenez que nous devons encadrer le festival de la musique ?" dit Riza en entrant.

" Le quoi ?" questionna Mustang.

Le lieutenant soupira. Puis elle entreprit patiemment de lui rappeler qu'une fois par an avait lieu un festival en l'honneur de la musique à Central.

" Ah oui ! On part maintenant j'imagine ?"

" Tout à fait."

Roy suivit donc sa blonde vers l'extérieur. Ses hommes étaient tous dans un véhicule, à force d'attendre. Le colonel se dirigea donc vers celui de derrière. Les quelques voitures militaires se mirent en route, direction le vaste parc de Central (_Ndla : pas Central Park mais presque_.). La route se passa sans encombre durant un bon moment. Mais soudain, le véhicule de Roy commença à tanguer.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je ne sais pas ..." répondit le chauffeur.

La voiture opéra soudain un brusque zigzag. Riza le vit dans son rétroviseur. Elle se gara. La voiture noire quitta la route, dévala un ravin. Cela rappela la scène de son accident à Roy, quand il avait cinq ans et qu'il se trouvait avec sa famille. Le véhicule finit par verser sur le côté, avant de rouler encore pendant un long moment. Enfin, il atterrit dans un étang où il coula doucement.

A l'intérieur, les soldats était pratiquement tous morts. Sauf un bien sûr. Roy avait le cou fraturé, une plaie à la tête et un bras cassé, sans parler des côtes. Mais toutes ces blessures guérirent en quelque secondes. Le brun reprit connaissance, et réalisa qu'il se trouvait sous l'eau. Il vérifia si les autres soldats vivaient. Une expression de tristesse se peignit sur son visage quand il sut que non.

A présent il lui fallait sortir de là. Roy ouvrit donc brutalement sa porte. L'eau s'engouffrant faillit le repousser en arrière, mais il s'accrocha. Il sortit, puis donna un coup de pieds pour remonter. Il atteignit rapidement la surface. Roy gagna l'herbe verte.

" COLONEL !" entendit-il.

Son équipe. Il les entendit à peine arriver, se contentant de fixer l'étendue liquide. Son sang spécial lui avait permis de survivre. Ses hommes l'entourèrent, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Roy répondit à peine.

" Je ne comprends pas ... ce qui a pu se passer." dit-il.

" Oui ce n'est pas normal." dit Breda.

" Mais il sont peut-être encore vivants, il faut aller chercher du secours." dit Fuery.

" Oui mais pas pour les aider. J'ai vérifié aucun n'a survécu au choc." fit le colonel avec lenteur.

Il soupira, puis décida de quitter les lieux. Riza le rejoignit pendant que les autre organisaient les secours.

" Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ?" questionna-t-elle inquiète.

" Je vais très bien."

Riza le regarda avec une pointe de tristesse. Il avait changé depuis cet accident l'autre fois. Il était distant et mystérieux. Le brun et son lieutenant gravirent la pente et retrouvèrent la route. On tendit une couverture à l'alchimiste du feu. Plus loin, le docteur Yakitori observait la scène, mais surtout Mustang.

" Parfait. Etape suivante." dit-il en souriant.

* * *

Bien après cet accident, les soldats arrivèrent sur le lieu du festival. Une grande scène était déjà montée, et des gens finissaient d'accrocher des rideaux. Plusieurs stands se tenaient prêts à accueillir les visiteurs et à leur proposer des souvenirs. Les groupes de musiciens commençaient à arriver. Roy donna des ordres pour que les soldats se dispatchent.

" Ce serait sympthique d'avoir un uniforme de rechange." commenta Roy.

" J'en ai dans le coffre de mon véhicule." dit Riza.

" Ah bon ?" s'étonna son supérieur.

" Suis-moi."

Ils se rendirent auprès des véhicules, et Riza lui tendit un uniforme sec.

" Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ma puce ?" fit Roy avec un sourire tendre.

Riza fut contente de cet accès de tendresse. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Après quoi, Mustang s'éloigna pour se changer. Il se mit derrière une caravane, puis vérifia soigneusement que personne ne le regardait. Le militaire se changea rapidement. Et alors qu'il terminait de boutonner sa veste, il sentit soudaine une décharge lui parcourir le corps. Pendant un instant, il fut secoué de tremblements sans parvenir à bouger. Et enfin il s'effondra inconscient.

" Hhhh !" inspira-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Mustang se redressa. C'était quoi ça ? Il chercha d'où avait pu provenir cette décharge. Il découvrit alors un câble sous la caravane, tout près de son pied. Il venait de se faire électrocuter. Et volontairement, car le colonel était sûr que ce câble n'était pas là quand il était arrivé. Son intuition lui disait que le choc avait dû être mortel. Mais alors l'accident ... Roy se releva d'un bond et courut rejoindre Riza. La blonde remarqua immédiatement son air contrarié, et lui en demanda la raison.

" On a un gros problème. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'en veut ici : je viens de me faire électrocuter. Heureusement que c'était léger." annonça-t-il.

" Comment ?" répondit Riza.

D'instinct elle avait sortit son arme.

" Quand je me suis changé, il y avait un câble sous la caravane où j'étais, or je suis certain qu'il n'y était pas en arrivant." précisa le colonel.

" Dans ce cas il ne faut pas rester là, tu es à découvert."

Riza l'emmena à côté d'un stand, en regardant autour d'elle.

" _Phase 1 : terminée. Passons à la plus intéressante maintenant._" pensa Yakitori, déguisé en employé.


	8. Le festival

**Ah je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai complèteùent oublié de vous dire que je n'aurais plus Internet pendant un certain temps. Enfin c'est réglé, et je vous mets la suite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le festival de la musique allait bientôt commencer. Roy n'avait plus eu d'accidents depuis un moment. Mais cette tranquillité était loin de le rassurer. Pour lui et son lieutenant, c'était plutôt le calme avant la tempête. Plusieurs de ses subordonnés avaient fait le tour du site sans rien découvrir d'anormal. Pourtant Mustang était sûr que le coupable allait se manifester à nouveau. En ce moment, il tentait de découvrir pourquoi on tentait de le supprimer. Etant donné qu'il avait pas mal d'ennemis, la liste était longue ...

" _Qui que ce soit il en a pour un moment. Puisque grâce au sang de ma mère j'ai acquis l'immortalité des homonculus._" se dit-il.

Mais mieux valait arrêter cet ennemi, parce que mourir à longueur de journée c'était ... tuant. De la musique parvint aux oreilles du brun. Le festival avait débuté. Il s'approcha de Riza.

" Je pense que la foule fournira une bonne cachette." dit-il.

" Pas sûr : l'uniforme militaire est quand même assez repérable."objecta Hawkeye.

" Oui, mais en même temps il faut en profiter pour démasquer celui qui en veut à ma vie. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que ma chance dure encore bien longtemps."

Sur ce point là il avait raison. Après avoir observé attentivement les environs, et les gens qui affluaient, Roy et Riza se décidèrent à bouger. Les intermittents du spectacles semblaient s'être replié. Le colonel pensait que l'ennemi se trouvait peut-être parmi eux : après tout, les accidents avaient commencé bien avant l'ouverture, quand il n'y avait encore personne. Il fit part de cette remarque à sa subordonnée.

" Je le pense aussi." répondit Riza.

Ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe. Le colonel s'informa de leur éventuelles découvertes. Mais personne n'avait découvert quoi que ce soit. Le tueur avait donc bien calculé son coup.

* * *

Soudain, Roy sentit qu'on lui touchait l'épaule. Vif comme l'éclair il se retourna et lança son poing. Qui fut arrêté.

" Depuis quand tu lève la main sur ta mère ?" dit Soraya.

" Ah c'est toi ! Désolé mais je suis sur le qui-vive : y'a quelqu'un dans les parages qui veut me faire la peau." répondit Roy en baissant son bras.

Soraya plissa les yeux. Voilà bien la raison de sa présence : son fameux sixième sens maternel l'avait informée que son enfant avait des problèmes. Elle savait qu'il ne risquait plus rien maintenant, mais la demi-homonculus continuait de penser qu'elle devait veiller sur lui. Les autres soldats saluèrent amicalement l'adolescente, qui leur rendit leur salut sur le même ton. Soraya fit signe à son fils pour qu'ils s'isolent un peu.

" Tu as survécu à toutes les tentatives de meurtres." commença-t-elle.

" Oui, et j'étais seul."

" Bien, au moins un point positif. Ecoute, j'ai lu le journal ce matin. Jette un oeil là." annonça-t-elle.

Roy prit le journal qu'elle lui tendait. Il y vit qu'un prisonnier s'était évadé du centre pénitencier.

" Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qui m'arrive." avoua Mustang.

" Tu va très vite le voir. Ce type est le docteur qui m'a enlevée et qui a prélevé mon sang."

Roy releva la tête, et dévisagea sa mère. C'est alors qu'une hypothèse lui vint à l'esprit :

" Et si jamais c'était lui ? S'il était au courant ... et que tous ces accidents soient des expériences ?"

" C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai découvert son évasion. Il veut sûrement savoir comment tu réagis après cette transfusion." répondit Soraya.

" Il a tout organisé ... et donc il sait que je suis immortel maintenant." continua Roy en pliant le journal.

" Et mon intuition me dit ... qu'il veut sa part du gâteau."

Le colonel haussa les sourcils en une moue compréhensive. Yakitori devait se dire que c'était grâce à lui qu'il était devenu un hybride. Un être aux capacités hors normes. Et Soraya lui avait dit que c'était surtout l'immortalité qui l'intéressait. Donc, maintenant qu'il savait qu'un humain pouvait assimiler le sang d'un homonculus, Yakitori voulait lui aussi bénéficier de cet état. Roy allait dire quelque chose, quand soudain un tumulte dans la foule attira son attention

" J'ai cru entendre une explosion." dit Soraya.

Riza appela son supérieur. Il échangea un regard avec sa mère.

" Je crois comprendre ce qui se passe. Tiens-toi prête à intervenir." dit-il.

" Entendu."

* * *

Roy fila rejoindre son équipe. Les militaires poursuivait quelqu'un. Mustang eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un membre du personnel. Sa théorie était donc exacte. Le fuyard les attira hors de la place du festival. Puis il disparut dans les fourrés. Et quand enfin ses poursuivants atteignirent l'endroit, ils se firent encercler par une dizaine d'hommes cagoulés et armés. Inférieurs en nombre et en armes, les soldats furent contraints de baisser leur pistolet. Yakitori s'avança vers eux. Il fixa Mustang.

" Vous êtes le docteur Yakitori ?" lança le colonel.

" Oui, vous me connaissez par le journal je suppose ?"

" Non. Je sais ce que vous avez fait."

Le médecin haussa un sourcil, surpris. Comment diable pouvait-il le savoir ?

" Vous savez donc ce que je veux." reprit le doc.

" Bien sûr, mais vous ne pourrez pas l'obtenir." répondit le brun.

" Pourtant vous vous l'avez bien."

" Moi c'est totalement différent."

Les autres soldats étaient perdus. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Qu'est-ce que leur supérieur avait en sa possession ?

" Colonel, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?" questionna Riza.

" Aaaah vous ne leur avez donc pas dit ? Remarquez c'est bien normal. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on crie sur les toits. Toutefois, permettez que j'éclaire leur lanterne. Votre cher colonel ici présent ... a du sang d'homonculus dans les veines." fit Yakitori.

Les subordonnés de Mustang écarquillèrent les yeux, puis le fixèrent en attendant un démenti ou une confirmation. Le léger soupir du brun tint lieu de confirmation.

" C'est pour ça que vous avez pu guérir si vite, et que vous n'êtes pas mort aujourd'hui." reprit le médecin.

" C'était vous qui avez essayé de le tuer ?" s'exclama Breda.

" Oui ! Afin de vérifier s'il avait bien reçu le sang que j'avais prélevé, et voir quelles en étaient les conséquences. L'immortalité semble être l'une d'entre elle, capacité que j'ai bien l'intention d'acquérir à mon tour." reprit Yakitori.

" Pauvre idiot ! Cette transfusion a faillit me tuer, je n'ai assimilé ce sang que par miracle ! Qui vous dit que vous allez pouvoir le faire à votre tour ?" lança Roy.

" Pour le savoir il faut essayer."

Il sortit alors une seringue, pendant que deux types cagoulés maintenaient solidement Mustang. Mais juste quand le doc fut devant lui, on entendit un claquement. Il y eut une lumière derrière l'otage et les assaillants. Le sol trembla, et des crevasses s'ouvrirent sous les pieds des gens qui tenaient le colonel. Ce dernier balança alors un coup de pieds dans le poignet de Yakitori, faisant sauter la seringue qu'il écrasa ensuite.

* * *

Une barrière se dressa ensuite entre les soldats de Mustang et leurs agresseurs. Roy vit sa mère arriver au galop. Il partit d'un côté de la muraille, et elle de l'autre. Mais le reste de l'équipe décida de ne pas rester inactif. Yakitori tenait de s'enfuir. Hawkeye lui tira dans les jambes pendant que ses collègues allaient prêter main-forte à leur chef et sa mère. Ils le découvrirent ainsi faisant preuve d'une adresse au combat qu'ils n'auraient pas crue possible. Toutefois ils n'hésitèrent pas à se jeter dans la mêlée.

Roy claqua des mains, puis les posa au sol et emprisonna deux types dans la pierre. Soraya fit la même chose avec d'autres, puis se retourna pour flanquer un magistral coup de pieds dans la tête d'un dernier. Le brun chercha où se trouvait sa petite amie. Il perçut soudain sa voix, de l'autre côté de la muraille. Le colonel décida d'abattre ces deux élévations, censée pourtant préserver son équipe de la bagarre. Riza était à terre, et un gars essayait de l'étrangler.

Roy n'hésita pas une seconde : avec une première transmutation, il envoya une main de pierre percuter le type, puis il eut recours à son alchimie du feu pour l'achever. Et également pour finir la bataille. Des serpents de flammes envahirent l'endroit, dévorant tout sur leur passage. Il ne resta bientôt que des tas de cendres des assaillants. Le brun s'arrêta dans une pose d'art martial. Ensuite, il se précipita vers Riza qu'il aida à se relever.

" Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui ..." répondit Riza.

Elle dévisagea son supérieur. Du sang d'homonculus ... une ombre passa dans les yeux marrons, que le colonel interpréta comme du dégoût. Il la relâcha donc aussitôt. Soraya de son côté, rejoignit Yakitori. Il releva la tête à son approche.

" Vous ici ?" s'étonna-t-il.

" Eh oui. Je suis venue protéger mon enfant." fit Soraya en s'accroupissant.

Yakitori fronça les sourcils.

" Voyez-vous Roy est mon fils adoptif. C'est mon sang qu'il a reçu. Mais même sans ça, c'est parce que mon sang humain devait être compatible avec le sien qu'il a pu survivre à la transfusion. Si vous essayez de le faire, vous mourrez sûrement. A vrai dire c'est certain."

La demi-homonculus arbora un air glacial, et ses yeux prirent un éclat métallique.

" Voyez-vous cher docteur ... j'ai un vilain défaut. Je dis un parce que celui-là c'est certainement le pire. Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à mon entourage. Et ceux qui le font ... meurent."

Yakitori ressentit soudain une douleur tenace. Soraya avait posé une main au sol, et un pic avait transpercé le docteur. Elle se releva. Roy la rejoignit et la remercia. Elle lui sourit en retour, et chacun retourna à son poste au festival. La journée se termina paisiblement, du moins en apparence. Car Mustang était préoccupé. Il allait devoir affronter la réaction de ses collègues. Et déjà que Riza avait eu l'air dégoûtée ... qui sait comment les autres allaient réagir.

* * *

Le trajet du retour se passa donc dans un silence complet. Le brun restait vissé au paysage, pendant que les autres étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Comme ils arrivèrent après l'heure de service, Mustang en profita pour s'esbigner. Il rejoignit Soraya et demanda à retourner avec elle au manoir.

" Je pense que tu devrais t'expliquer avec tes subordonnés." dit-elle.

" Expliquer quoi ? Que je ne suis plus tout à fait humain ? Maman j'ai croisé le regard de Riza tout à l'heure. Et tu sais ce que j'y ait vu ?" répondit-il.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

" Du dégoût. Venant des autres ça m'aurait moins dérangé mais là ... j'ai posé deux jours de congés. J'ai besoin de réfléchir sérieusement à ma position." reprit-il.

" Entendu on y va."

Roy emprunta un véhicule, et fit route vers le manoir Ludlow. Une fois là-bas, il alla s'écrouler sur le lit de sa chambre. Soraya devina qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour l'instant. Plusieurs choses avaient changées depuis cette fameuse transfusion, et il avait besoin de refaire le point dessus. Déterminer les éléments positifs et les négatifs. Et pour ça il avait besoin de solitude.

" _La bonne nouvelle pour moi, c'est que je ne perdrais pas cet enfant. Mais lui, va-t-il réussir à supporter son changement ? C'est un tel bouleversement._" se dit-elle regardant l'escalier menant à l'étage.

La demi-homonculus se sentait un peu coupable. C'était _son_ sang qu'il avait reçut. _Sa_ part de ténèbres. Quelque chose qui avait bien failli le tuer. Et qui avait bouleversé sa vie à jamais. Au départ il avait semblé accepter cet état de fait, enthousiasmé par les nouveaux dons que ça lui conférait, occultant ainsi le moment angoissant où il devrait faire face à ses hommes, et surtout sa petite amie. Mais voilà, à présent ils savaient, et Mustang devait affronter ce moment-là.

" _Que Riza soit dégoûtée m'étonne un peu. J'espère qu'il a mal interprêté sa réaction, parce que sinon ... je ne sais pas comment ça va se finir tout ça._" pensa encore Soraya.

La demi-homonculus se détourna de l'escalier, et se rendit dans le jardin d'hiver. Cet endroit accueillant contenait diverses plantes qui faisaient penser qu'on était dans la jungle. Soraya prit place dans un fauteuil en osier, et laissa son regard et ses pensées errer.


	9. Quand la vieille bique s'en mêle

**Voilà la suite, et c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Notre Roy va avoir l'occasion de tester ses aptitudes au combat ... allez bonne lecture et merci à ceux et celles qui suivent.**

* * *

Edward Elric se réceptionna souplement sur ses mains. Le sol sous lui était fissuré, creusé, témoin de l'affrontement qui venait d'avoir lieu. Le jeune alchimiste se redressa, ses orbes dorées étincelant de colère.

" Alors Fullnabot tu te rends ?" demanda une voix féminine.

" Dans tes rêves Envy !!" répliqua vertement le blond.

L'homonculus a qui il s'adressait eut un sourire sarcastique. Edward retint un soupir. Dire qu'il avait cru être débarrassé d'eux, enfin surtout de ce péché-là ... mais non, il avait fallu que Dante en créée un autre. Enfin deux autres, car il y avait un nouveau Pride aussi. Une nouvelle pour être exacte. Deux adolescentes, avec des capacités différentes de leur prédecesseurs. La nouvelle Envy déjà, était une fille d'environ quatorze ans avec une chevelure d'un beau roux.

Elle arborait une robe sans manches, s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux et fendue sur les côtés. Ses cercles de vie se situaient sur le devant, autour de la taille. Deux bandes de cuir entouraient ses biceps, deux autres autours de ses chevilles et deux ballerines lui servaient de chaussures. Et sa capacité spéciale ... une projection d'acide particulièrement corrosif. Son tatouage lui se situait sur la joue gauche, juste en dessous de l'oeil.

Pride pour sa part, avait une longue robe noire qui la moulait, fendue sur un côté et qui laissait le flanc droit de libre, où l'on voyait sa marque sur la hanche. Elle portait de longs gants qui recouvrait tout le bras et une partie de la main, retenus par une bague autour du majeur. Pride avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'Envy, et ses cheveux à elle étaient blonds, courts et en bataille. Les cerlces de vie se trouvaient autour des cuisses. Pride avait des chaussures fines à talons moyen et pas trop épais. Capacité : la foudre.

Perchées sur le toit d'un immeuble, les deux homonculus regardaient les frères Elric avec un air moqueur. Dante leur avait demandé d'aller se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. Et même si Envy détestait moins le blond que son prédecesseur, elle n'en était pas moins pénible avec lui. Alphonse vit Pride tendre une main, et lui et son frère n'eurent que le temps de s'écarter avant que le torrent de foudre ne s'abatte.

Envy en profita pour sauter, puis se rua vers le FullMetal. Un jet vert jaillit, manquant de perforer le jeune homme. Ce dernier para ensuite un coup de pieds et un coup de poings. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre. Une lame acérée vint entailler l'épaule de l'homonculus. Mais Envy attrapa l'arme et la fit fondre.

" Laisse tomber enfin, tu vois bien que tu n'es pas à la hauteur." dit-elle.

" _Merde ! Winry va me massacrer, enfin si Envy ne le fait pas avant._" epnsa le blond en se dégageant rapidement.

Al pour sa part, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter que Pride ne le touche. Car vu qu'il était en métal, qui sait les ravages que pourrait causer un choc électrique sur lui. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas aussi rapide que l'ancien péché d'orgueil. Les deux frères se rapprochèrent suite à un pirouette, et lancèrent une transmutation. Leurs ennemis bondirent en l'air et cabriolèrent par-dessus les pans de pierres qui leur étaient destinés.

" Faut qu'on se tire de là, Ed !" dit Alphonse.

Un éclair de Pride les sépara. Edward lui rendit la pareille et réussit à l'emprisonner. Sauf qu'Envy eut tôt fait de libérer sa comparse. Le blond pesta. Sa respiration était saccadée par le combat, il commençait à être à bout de force mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Les homonculus souriaient toujours avec ironie. Elles n'avaient pas l'air essouflées elles. Ed et Al les virent prêtes à passer à l'attaque.

* * *

Les homonculus s'élancèrent, quand tout à coup un torrant de flammes leur barra la route.

" C'est quoi ça ?" dit Pride.

Envy regarda d'où provenait l'attaque. Elle ne vit qu'une rangée de flammes l'engloutir. Pride elle, reçut une violente décharge alchimique qui la fit s'effondrer. Envy se reforma, et distingua deux silhouettes. Une haute et sûrement masculine, l'autre plus petite et semblant être une femme. L'homonculus de la jalousie les attaqua aussitôt. Les deux persones s'écartèrent juste de la trajectoire, et répliquèrent.

Envy bondit pour éviter le feu et l'alchimie. Pride put se relever, et vint lui prêter main-forte. Apparemment l'un des nouveaux venus ressemblait à un homonculus, vu sa tenue. Pourtant ... elle n'était pas de leur bande. Et si c'était ... Dante avait parlé d'un être mi-humain mi-homonculus. Si c'était elle ? Une demi-homonculus ? Ca expliquait qu'elle puisse faire de l'alchimie.

En tout cas elle était forte au combat. Vraiment forte. Cette manie d'allier alchimie avec des mouvements d'arts martiaux destabilisait Envy. Elle jeta un oeil à Pride. Elle affrontait les flammes de Roy, qui combattait dans le même style que sa mère. Pride avait du mal à contrer les attaques, et donc à pouvoir riposter. Sans parler du fait que les frères Elric refirent leur entrée en scène. Dépassées numériquement, et par les moyens aussi, Envy et Pride battirent en retraite.

" Colonel, mademoiselle Ludlow." fit Alphonse.

" Je t'en prie appelle-moi par mon prénom. Comment allez-vous les enfants ?" demanda Soraya.

" Colonel, quel drôle de vent vous amène ?" fit Ed d'une voix lasse.

Il salua la demi-homonculus d'un signe de tête, qu'elle lui rendit.

" Celui qui m'amène à mon travail. C'était des homonculus." répondit le brun.

" Oui : nous avons là une nouvelle Envy et une seconde Pride."

" Eh bien ! Que d'amusement en perspective." déclara Soraya en croisant les bras.

Ed eut une moue expressive. Le brun et sa mère escortèrent les deux jeunes jusqu'au Q.G. Soraya les quitta là, elle avait quelqu'un à voir. Dans les couloirs du bâtiment militaire, Ed crut remarquer que son supérieur était tendu. Avait-il du retard dans le traitement de ses rapports ? Auquel cas, il était normal qu'il soit stressé, avec ce que Riza lui faisait subir ...

L'officer entra, et salua sans les regarder ses subordonnés. Riza le regarda du coin de l'oeil aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Le FullMetal nota l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle. Tout le monde ne cessait de jeter des regards au colonel. Ce dernier paraissait le sentir, car il était parcouru de tics nerveux.

" Il y a un problème ?" demanda le blond à Fuery.

" Euh ... ben ..."

" Eh bien FullMetal, c'est bien la première fois que tu reste si longtemps dans ce bureau alors que tu n'as pas de rapport à me remettre." lança Roy.

Edward tourna ses yeux couleur soleil vers son supérieur.

" Dites tout de suite que je vous gêne."

Mustang sourit. Ed soupira, et quitta la pièce. Il saurait bien un jour ou l'autre se qui se passait chez la bande des 101 militaires.

* * *

De leur côté, Envy et Pride avaient gagné la cache souterraine de leur maître, et lui faisaient leur rapport. L'homonculus de l'orgueil surtout, avait des informations intéressantes.

" Il guérissait instantannément ?" répéta Dante.

" Oui, c'était bizarre. J'ai l'impression que ce gars n'est pas humain." répondit Pride.

" C'est sûrement Mustang, le fils adoptif de cette fille." intervint Lust.

" Mais il est humain pourtant." fit Sloth un peu étonnée.

" Personne hormis les homonculus ne peut guérir en quelques secondes. Enfin sauf si l'on excepte cette demi-homonculus." dit Dante.

" Dans ce cas pourquoi lui il bénéficie d'un de nos dons ?" questionna Envy.

" Je ne sais pas ... c'est vraiment étrange. Il va falloir que je l'examine."

Les homonculus échangèrent un regard. Oh. Voilà une mission risquée. Néanmoins ils n'avaient pas le choix. Restait à déterminer la meilleure façon d'amener un haut gradé à leur maître. Dante se retira une fois de plus dans son laboratoire, laissant ses serviteurs réfléchir à une stratégie.

" Faut le kidnapper c'est clair, mais comment ça ..." dit Pride.

" Dommage que tu ne puisse pas te transformer Envy, ça nous aurait été utile." dit Lust.

" Désolée, mais j'ai pas choisi mon pouvoir." répliqua la rouquine.

" Il nous connaît en plus maintenant, il faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre et une autre idée." ajouta Pride.

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'on attends pas qu'il rentre chez lui le soir ? On n'aura plus qu'à le surprendre." dit Wrath.

Les autres le regardèrent un instant. Puis Envy se fendit d'un large sourire.

" Mais c'est qu'il a de bonnes idées mon p'tit frère !" dit-elle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Wrath lui sourit. L'homonculus de la colère s'entendait nettement mieux avec le nouveau péché d'envie. Il la considérait comme sa grande soeur. L'idée de la colère fut adoptée, comme le dit Sloth pas besoin de se casser la tête. Judicieuse remarque de la part de la paresse incarnée. Nos six amigos n'eurent donc plus qu'à attendre que le soir arrive. Et quand ce fut fait, certains d'entre eux embarquèrent à bord d'une voiture, à savoir Lust, Pride, et Wrath.

Pour l'avoir espionné souvent, la luxure savait où logeait le brun. Elle trouva donc le chemin sans difficultés. Elle se gara juste en face du domicile du colonel.

" Restez là je m'en occupe." décida Pride.

" Non je viens, je t'aiderais à le ligoter." dit Wrath.

Tous deux sortirent sans attendre l'avis des autres, et traversèrent la rue. Mustang n'était pas encore rentré. Wtrah fit un trou dans le porte. Pride entra la première et Wrath referma l'orifice après être entré à son tour. Ils se postèrent tout près de la porte.

Au-dehors, Lust aperçut Mustang qui rentrait à pieds. Il était parti en vitesse avant que Riza ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver en face d'elle, voir à nouveau ses yeux empreints de dégoût ... il ne le supporterait pas. Roy arriva chez lui, et mit la clé dans la serrure. Quelle histoire non mais quelle histoire !

Le brun entra et ferma la porte d'entrée. Ce fut le dernier geste de la soirée qu'il fit. Il reçut un coup violent à la nuque et tomba en avant. Wrath transmuta aussitôt une corde et ligota solidement le brun. Puis lui et Pride le transportèrent au véhicule où attendait Lust. Dès que tout le monde fut monté elle démarra et partit. Dante attendait ses homonculus avec impatience. L'idée d'une nouvelle expérience l'excitait.

* * *

Enfin ils le lui ramenèrent. Elle les précéda à son laboratoire. Quand le brun fut attaché à une table, l'alchimiste congédia ses esclaves. Puis elle s'approcha du brun, et écarta quelques mèches avec un sourire.

" A nous deux mon tout beau. Il parait que tu guéris aussi vite qu'un homonculus, voyons ça." dit-elle.

Dante commença par défaire la veste de l'uniforme, puis la chemise. Elle attrapa ensuite un outil pour inciser. L'alchimiste fit ainsi une longue entaille, mais pas profonde. Ca eut pour effet premier de réveiller le Mustang.

" Aaah ! Eh mais ... qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous me faites ?" demanda-t-il.

Mais Dante était occupée à voir autre chose. Fascinée elle observait la plaie se refermer.

" Incroyable ... comment peux-tu guérir si vite ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle autoritaire.

" Non mais ça vous regarde ?" rétorqua le brun.

Pour toute réponse elle lui planta l'outil dans le ventrre. Cela arracha un cri de douleur à Mustang.

" Réponds !" reprit Dante.

La plaie avait presque fini de guérir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait cette dingue ?

" Seuls les homonculus peuvent être capable d'une telle prouesse. Mais toi tu es humain. Alors ?" questionna Dante.

Elle tenait son espèce de couteau prêt à être planté de nouveau. Roy analysa la situation. Cette femme connaissait les homonculus. Le FullMetal lui avait dit que ces créatures avaient un maître. Selon toutes probabilités, le colonel l'avait devant lui. Donc, c'était aussi eux qui l'avaient enlevés. Et cette frappadingue devait aussi connaître Soraya, vu qu'elle avait rencontré ses cousins. Conséquence elle devait savoir qu'il était son fils adoptif. Cependant ça ne suffisait pas à expliquer comment Roy pouvait guérir si rapidement.

" Je vois ... je sais qui vous êtes à présent." dit-il.

" Dans ce cas tu sais aussi qu'il ne faut pas me contrarier. Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir avant que je ne perde patience." répondit Dante.

" Manque de bol pour vous, moi c'est déjà fait."

C'est à ce moment-là que l'alchimiste quadri centenaire remarqua les éclairs qui émanaient des mains du brun. Ils avaient déjà touché le sol, et avant qu'elle ne réagisse un poing de pierre la frappa rudement. Une autre transmutation permit au colonel de se libérer. Mais Dante n'avait pas l'intention de laisser s'échapper un sujet d'étude aussi intéressant. Elle riposta par une autre transmutation.

Roy sauta sur le côté en exécutant une roue. Puis il contre-attaqua.

" Alchimie sans cercle ? Décidément tu deviens de plus en plus intéressant." sourit Dante.

Le combat prit de l'ampleur, de même que les dégâts infligé au laboratoire. Dante était assez étonnée par le style de Mustang. Ses attaques étaient envoyées avec plus de puissance, probablement due aux mouvements d'arts martiaux du brun. Roy profita de ce que son adversaire n'y voyait plus pour se créer une sortie. Il gravit quatre à quatre un escalier en colimaçon, et déboula dans le salon... où se tenaient les autres homonculus.

* * *

Et ils comprirent vite ce qui se passait. Roy ne vit pas arriver Envy, qui le frappa avec une telle force qu'il alla bouler loin d'elle. L'homonculus bondit et atterrit sur lui à califourchon.

" Tu nous quitte déjà beau gosse ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ouais, votre hospitalité laisse vraiment à désirer !" riposta le brun.

Il lui saisit les bras et lui envoya une décharge électrique. Envy cria et il put s'en débarrasser. Gluttony se rua vers le colonel tel un taureau dans l'arène. Roy se mit en position. Il opéra un quart de tour à la dernière seconde, et quand l'homonculus plus qu'obèse lui tourna dans le dos, il frappa dans le dos. L'éclair alchimique produit alla clouer le gros au mur.

Roy frappa ensuite du pieds par terre, faisant jaillit un rempart contre les ongles de Lust. Il vit Pride arriver, et se baissa pour éviter un éclair. Gluttony revint à la charge, de même que l'orgueil. Roy attendit, puis s'effaça. La gourmandise prit de plein fouet l'attaque de l'orgueil. Mais Sloth l'emprisonna, et Lust lui perfora le thorax. Le colonel perdit connaissance.

" Bien joué Sloth." commenta Dante.

Mais ... quand elle vit une transmutation assez puissante du reste, les bras lui en tombèrent. Sloth fut projetée au sol, et changée en statue de glace. Ce qui fit réagir Wrath. Mais le brun transmuta encore et le fit s'enfoncer dans le sol. Envy se retrouva empalée à un mur, Lust enchaînée avec les ongles pointés sur elle, Gluttony se retrouva en train d'écraser Pride, tous deux dans une cage. Dante était tellement scotchée de voir Roy en vie après l'attaque de Lust, à priori mortelle, qu'elle ne put que restée là plantée comme une parfaite idiote à le regarder s'enfuir.

Mustang brisa la baie vitrée du salon, et décampa. Seuls les gémissements de ses homonculus occupés à se débattre lui parvinrent. L'alchimiste reprit peu à peu contenance.

" Il a survécu ... comment ... il est devenu immortel. Je ne comprends pas ... je ... j'ai bien une idée mais ... ça paraît tellement irréel. Se pourrait-il ... qu'il ait du sang d'homonculus dans les veines ?" dit-elle.

Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas la Pierre Philosophale. La fabrication d'une telle pierre ne passait pas inaperçue quand on connaissait la recette. Or le sang d'un être artificiel reste la seule explication possible. L'alchimiste croisa les bras.

" J'aurais pu y penser plus tôt ! Au lieu d'attendre des années pour créer la pierre, je n'ai qu'à essayer le sang d'homonculus !" dit-elle.

Le bruit de la glace qu'on brise se fit entendre. Wrath était sorti, et entreprenait de libérer les autres. Dante frappa dans ses mains, et s'occupa de le faire à sa place.

" On lui court après maître ?" demanda Lust.

" Inutile. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Néanmoins cette rencontre a été intéressante.

Dante délaissa les homnculus, et monta à l'étage. Désormais, elle avait un autre projet pour atteindre l'imlmortalité sans avoir à changer de corps.


	10. Dure réalité

**Hou c'est la fin. Rassurez-vous, j'en ai une en co-écriture et je vais sûrement en mettre une autre perso dans quelque temps. Donc merci à ceux qui ont suivi, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Mustang arriva près de chez lui. Il était tard, et le brun était un peu désorienté par le combat qu'il venait de mener. En arrivant devant sa porte, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas chercher refuge ailleurs. Si jamais les homonculus étaient à sa poursuite ... seulement le meilleur refuge qu'il connaissait était à une vingtaine de kilomètres d' ici. En même temps, vu ceux qui le poursuivaient, il était sans doute préférable de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et lui.

C'était décidé, Roy se rendait à Alleyville. Il entra prendre les clés de son véhicule, puis partit. Le trajet se passa assez rapidement, surtout qu'il roulait plus vite que de coutume. Arrivé devant le manoir, il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte. Soraya l'avait vu arriver depuis une fenêtre.

" Entre vite. J'ai essayé de te joindre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle en renfermant la porte.

" Tes cousins ont tenus à me présenter à leur maître moisi du cerveau." réponfit Roy.

La demi-homonculus soupira. Tous deux se firent face.

" Pas la peine de demander pourquoi. La dernière fois que je les ai recontrés j'en ai tué deux, je crains que cette fois-ci il ne faille éliminer tout le monde." dit-elle.

" Six homonculus à tuer d'un coup, ça fait beaucoup tu ne crois pas ?" objecta le colonel.

" Non. Je commencerais par la tête."

" On commencera tu veux dire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là les bras croisés." reprit l'alchimiste.

Soraya n'était pas vraiment d'accord, cependant ce coup-ci elle aurait sûrement besoin d'aide. Mais pour le moment, tous deux avaient besoin de repos. Roy alla donc retrouver sa chambre, et Soraya la sienne. La demi-homonculus sortit la bourse contenant les pierres rouges. Elle l'ouvrit, et regarda les rubis briller.

" _Malgré la répugnance que j'ai à manger ça, il semblerait qu'encore une fois je n'ai pas le choix. Mon côté homonculus en a besoin. Et celui de Roy aussi. Mais arrivera-t-il à canaliser l'agressivité que ça va lui conférer ? _" pensa-t-elle.

Soraya se dit qu'elle devrait sûrement se tenir prête pour un éventuel combat avec lui. Elle savait très bien ce que ces pierres pouvaient faire. Chargées de désespoir, de douleur et de rage les dérivés de la pierre philosophale rendaient sauvage. Mais face aux homonculus, c'était nécessaire. La demi-homonculus ferma la bourse et se coucha.

* * *

Le jour suivant, elle retrouva son enfant à la cuisine. Elle lui tendit une poignée de pierres rouges, avant de se poser en face de lui. Roy regarda les pierres écarlates en fronçant les sourcils. Sa mère disposa un petit tas de rubis devant elle.

" Ce sera le petit-déjeuner du jour. Sache cependant que tu risque de ne plus être toi-même après en avoir goûté. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là pour que tout redevienne normal. A présent mange." expliqua-t-elle.

Roy prit une pierre sanguine, puis la porta à sa bouche. Il la croqua, et l'énergie incroyable contenue dans le caillou se répendit en lui. Le colonel prit ensuite plusieurs pierres, qu'il mangea avec une certaine avidité. La force devenait plus intense. Il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'ils se rouvrirent, ils avaient pris une teinte violette un peu plus pâle que celle des homonculus. Sa pupille resta ronde en revanche. Soraya pour sa part, avait elle aussi terminé son petit-déjeuner. Ses yeux à elle étaient bien violets et la pupille en fente.

" Parfait. Allons casser de l'homonculus." dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Mustang acquiesça et se leva à sa suite. Ils sortirent du manoir direction la demeure de Dante. Tous deux firent d'ailleurs une entrée remarquée : la porte vola en éclats littéralement explosée par la mère et le fils. Wrath se trouvait sur le divan en compagnie d'Envy. L'enfant se redressa pour voir qui faisait tout ce raffût. Un claquement de mains, ou plutôt deux, résonnèrent. Le canapé se retrouva soulevé et projeté dans les airs.

Des éclairs alchimiques frappèrent ensuite les deux péchés. Le reste de la tribu homonculus arriva. Vu l'attaque de la veille, ils hésitèrent à entrer dans la bataille. Toutefois ce ne fut pas le cas de Pride, qui n'avait pas digéré son échec. Sa première offensive signa ainsi le début des hostilités. Soraya et Roy se retrouvèrent à affronter les six homonculus. Leur façon stylée de se battre déconcerta leur adversaire.

Se protégeant mutuellement et combinant leur alchimie, ils pouvaient ainsi tenir tête à toute la bande. Les pierres rouges avalées firent également une différence au combat de près. Une différence sanglante. Une ultime attaque alchimique fit voltiger les homonculus.

" Allons au labo, cette barje doit y être." dit Roy.

* * *

Il partit en avant, et sa mère le suivit. Il explosa la porte, et descendit assez vite l'escalier. Mais en arrivant en bas, ils découvrirent Dante en train de se tortiller sur le sol, les yeux révulsés. Une écume blanche sortait de sa bouche, tandis qu'elle était soudainement prise de convulsions. Dante se cambra une dernière fois, puis retomba inerte. Soraya s'approcha, et découvrit à côté d'elle une poche vide qui à en juger par la couleur avait contenu du sang.

" Quelle idiote ! Regarde ça, elle a essayé de devenir comme toi. Elle s'est injecté du sang d'homonculus. Sauf que le sang des deux espèces n'est pas du tout compatible, excepté mon cas, résultat ça l'a tuée. Voilà ce que c'est que de vouloir être Dieu." dit-elle.

Soraya était le fruit de l'union entre un homonculus et une humaine, et la fusion avait tout de même pris neuf mois, le processus s'étant fait par mutation et de façon naturelle. Qu'un adulte mélange son sang avec celui d'un homonculus ne pouvait entraîner qu'une violente réaction de rejet.

" Hé regarde un peu ce que j'ai trouvé." fit Roy.

Il montrait plusieurs ossements, des mèches de cheveux entrposé dans un placard dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Soraya sourit.

" Voilà l'occasion de tuer tous les cousins. Ne traînons pas mon fils."

Ils prirent les restes des homonculus, et remontèrent. Les six péchés se remettaient juste de l'attaque dévastatrice. Ils ne prêtèrent donc attention à leur adversaire que lorsqu'ils se sentirent incapables de bouger. Roy disposa les restes sur le sol, pendant que sa mère traçait un cercle. Cependant, si les autres étaient immobilisés, ce n'était pas le cas de Wrath. La colère s'élança. Mais Soraya enclencha une transmutation, et le petit heurta un mur de plein fouet.

" Ca va je me charge de lui." dit Mustang.

" S'il te plaît."

La colère vit ainsi le brun lui foncer dessus. Roy l'empoigna et l'envoya voltiger loin du cercle. La demi-homonculus traîna ses cousins pétrifiés sur le cercle, à côté de leur reste. Et puis ... il fut activé.

Wrath de son côté, affrontait un colonel dopé aux pierres rouges. Tout deux rivalisaient d'alchimie pour terrasser l'autre. Seulement l'expérience de l'un fit que la colère se retrouva à heurter un mur une fois de plus. C'est en relevant la tête qu'il remarqua alors que tous les autres se faisaient sceller.

" MAMAN ! " s'écria-t-il.

Wrath voulut se précipiter, mais Mustang lui barra la route. D'un puissant revers il le renvoya vers son ami le sol.

" Je vais te tuer !" grinça l'enfant homonculus.

" Eh ben arrive, j'attends moi !" ironisa Roy.

Aveuglé par la colère, le jeune se rua vers lui. Le colonel esquiva ses coups avec une certaine aisance, et surtout une expression de moquerie. Le péché fusionna avec la pierre et tenta d'emprisonner son ennemi dedans. Roy fit simplement circuler l'énergie à ses chevilles pour s'en dépêtrer, et fit une pirouette arrière. Au moment de l'atterrissage il posa les mains au sol, et rendit au gosse la monnaie de sa pièce. Wrath se retrouva dans le sol jusqu'aux épaules.

Après quelques efforts il put en sortir. Mais il se prit un éclair alchimique dans le dos.

" Cesse donc de te débattre ça ne sert à rien." fit Soraya.

Wrath réalisa alors qu'il n'y avait plus que lui en tant qu'homonculus.

" Tu as tué ma mère !" s'exclama-t-il.

Le petit lui fonça dessus. Soraya lui envoya un magistral coup de pieds. Wrath vola. Soraya franchit la distance qui les séparait d'un grand bond. Puis elle le frappa à l'estomac, son poing traversant la cage thoracique. La demi-homonculus lui arracha l'estomac contenant les pierres de vie. Wrath hurla de douleur.

" Sans ça, tu aura plus de mal à te régénérer." dit-elle.

Les pierres furent détruites alchimiquement, avant qu'elle ne lui administre un coup mortel.

" Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer." décréta la demi-homonculus.

Roy hocha la tête. Tous deux quittèrent l'endroit dévasté.

* * *

Une fois de retour au manoir Ludlow, chacun s'affaira à recracher les pierres qu'il avait avalée. Soraya vint retrouver son fils.

" Riza vient d'appeler, elle voudrait te voir." annonça-t-elle.

" Je ne ..."

" Elle va venir ici. Inutile de te défiler, il faudra bien que tu affronte son regard."

" Je ne veux plus voir son dégoût dans les yeux." fit Roy entre ses dents.

" Tu es certain que c'était du dégoût ? Moi j'en doute. Allez, Riza ne va plus tarder."

Soraya le laissa là, seul avec son appréhension. Un quart d'heure plus tard, on frappait à la porte. La demi-homonculus alla ouvrir.

" Bonjour Riza, entre."

" Merci Soraya." répondit la blonde.

" Roy est là-haut sur la terrasse, je vais te conduire."

Le lieutenant suivit l'adolescente à l'étage. Elle trouva son supérieur accoudé à la balustrade. Soraya fit un sourire encourageant à la jeune femme, puis les laissa seul. Riza inspira, et entra sur la terrasse. Mustang se retourna, et son coeur se serra de nervosité en la découvrant.

" Bonjour." fit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

" 'jour."

" Je ... je suis venue te parler. A propos de ... enfin de ce qui t'es arrivé." commença Riza.

" Ce n'était pas la peine. J'ai bien compris ta réaction l'autre jour." fit Roy en détournant les yeux.

" Quoi ? Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as cru comprendre ?" demanda Riza.

Elle sentait le malentendu à plein nez.

" Tu avais l'air dégoûtée. Pourtant je n'ai choisi ce que l'on m'a fait." répondit le brun en la regardant.

" Je n'étais pas dégoûtée mais plutôt vexée ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me le dire ? Je n'ai pas compris que tu m'aie caché une chose aussi importante !"

" Et comment tu aurais voulu que je te le dise ? J'étais complètement perdu, c'est un tel bouleversement ! Même aujourd'hui en y réfléchissant, je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir totalement accepté. Partant de là, je me voyais mal de te demander de l'accepter à ton tour."

Mustang marqua une pause, et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

" Riza, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que cette transfusion implique ? Je ne peux plus mourir, et je ne peux certainement plus vieillir non plus. Sans compter ce qui pourrait se passer si ça venait à se savoir. L'armée ... ils vont tout faire pour percer mon secret, pour être comme moi à leur tour. Je suis devenu un hybride. Un très bon spécimen de laboratoire."

Riza ne savait plus quoi penser. S'il ne vieillissait plus, ce n'était pas son cas. Il allait conserver sa jeunesse et sa beauté, mais pas elle.

* * *

" Moi qui ne voulait pas voir mes subordonnés mourir avant moi, maintenant c'est impossible." reprit le colonel en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Condamné à voir mourir les gens autour de lui pour l'éternité. Le prix de l'immortalité, et une dure réalité.

" Et donc ... qu'allons-nous faire ?" demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

Riza lui demandait par là ce qu'il allait advenir de leur relation. Elle avait tant espéré être avec lui, que son coeur lui appartienne ... et maintenant qu'il n'était plus tout à fait humain, qu'il ne semblait pas bien l'accepter où allaient-ils ?

Roy la regarda un instant. Puis il soupira. Il n'en savait pas grand-chose lui non plus. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à faire ? Mustang ne lui répondit rien, et se laissa aller en arrière. Un long silence s'installa.

" Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?" demanda Soraya depuis la porte.

" La direction des toilettes m'irait très bien." répondit Riza.

" Je peux vous dire où ils sont, mais pour les diriger c'est autre chose." fit la demi-homonculus.

Cette petite remarque fit sourire le couple. En fait, Hawkeye avait surtout besoin de s'isoler un moment. Elle s'éloigna donc après avoir écouté les indications de Soraya.

" Comment ça se passe ?" questionna l'adolescente après son départ.

" On est perdus, enfin surtout moi. Avec le recul, je me rends compte de plusieurs choses pas très plaisantes. Notamment le fait que je sois obligé de voir les gens autour de moi vieillir et mourir. Et puis ... ça va faire drôle un généralissime qui ne prends pas une ride. Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui veulent être immortels ... quelle idée stupide en réalité. L'immortalité ce n'est pas drôle du tout." répondit Roy.

" Disons que son prix n'est pas très agréable en effet. Seulement moi je te conseillerais de profiter de l'instant présent sans penser à l'avenir. Je sais que ça va être dure les lentes séparations, mais il vaut mieux les voir mourir de vieillesse que tués. En tout cas je ne suis pas sûre que rester dans l'armée soit une bonne idée." répondit la demi-homonculus.

" C'est aussi ce que je pense : c'est trop dangereux. Ca va forcément finir par se savoir que j'ai ... un petit quelque chose de différent. Et à ce moment-là, à moi la peur." aquiesça le brun.

" Mon pauvre enfant, je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui t'es arrivé."

" Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui s'est passé. Ni toi ni moi n'avons demandé à ce que ce malade prélève ton sang, et qu'on me l'injecte ensuite. Ca m'a sauvé la vie, c'est le côté positif. Mais je sais que le changement est trop profonds pour y remédier."

" Oh oui, ça risquerait de te tuer. Alors que compte-tu faire avec Riza ?"

" Bien que je sais que je la verrais prendre de l'âge et partir avant moi, je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil. Après tout toi tu t'es bien remise des pertes que tu as subies."

" Oui. Quelques fois ça n'a pas été trop douloureux, quand on s'y prépare ... et puis vous avez beaucoup de choses à partager."

* * *

Roy fronça soudain les sourcils. Une question venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

" Dis ... qu'est-ce qui se passera si on a des enfants ? Vont-ils hériter de ce côté homonculus ? Ou bien est-ce tout comme eux je ne pourrais pas en avoir ?"

" Là mon bilou tu me pose une colle. Je sais beaucoup de choses mais je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir. Deux choses l'une : ou bien tu va être à l'origine d'une lignée d'immortels, ou alors tu ne pourras pas avoir d'enfant." répondit Soraya.

Que de questions décidément ... et que de problèmes. Riza revint. Roy se leva et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte avec force, soulagée de constater qu'apparemment il voulait encore d'elle.

" Pardonne-moi de ne rien t'avoir dit." dit-il à mi-voix.

" Ce n'est pas si grave. En y réfléchissant tu as eu une réaction normale. Je crois que j'aurais réagis de la même manière." fit la jeune femme.

" Tu veux bien qu'on passe la journée ensemble pour me faire pardonner ?" demanda-t-il avec une voix d'enfant.

" Bien sûr ! "sourit-elle.

Roy l'embrassa un instant, puis se tourna vers sa mère pour lui dire au revoir.

" Merci de ton aide maman." dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

" De rien je suis là pour ça. Et n'oublie pas que quoi que la vie nous réserve, on s'en relève toujours."

" Je n'oublierais pas."

Il laissa ensuite sa petite amie saluer la demi-homonculus, et s'en alla en compagnie de Riza. Le temps lui dirait bien ce qu'il lui arriverait.


End file.
